comparación de besos
by Aily Cullen P
Summary: Bella nunca se pudo imaginar lo que causaria una simple comparacion de besos, las alegrias pero tambien tristesas que le llegarian. "te deseo tanto que duele" - dijo rosando nuestros labios - Todos hum. - posiblemente OOC -
1. CB cap 1

******_Disclaimer_**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego una vez mas con ellos en mis historias locas que tengo en la cabeza

como ya eh dicho antes, me encantaria que Edward me perteneciera pero NO lamentablemente NO

**Aclaracion**: la historia va a ser "**K**", pero despues va a ser "**T**" o puede llegar a ser "**M**" por el momento la dejare en "**K**" ya despues cuando llegue el momento lo cambiare ( si encuentro la forma de hacerlo jajaja ... )

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_la carta, mentiras dichas, secreto revelado, igual a: castigo por cumplir_

El que se supone que debería de ser el mejor día de mi vida, era el que mas miedo me daba, estando a unas horas de la boda, estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, con la mirada perdida y una carta sin abrir en mis manos aun temblorosas, mi tía Esme por cuarta ocasión pasando frente a mi desde la ultima vez que se paro, viéndome con una cara de disculpa, aunque ella haya sido una de las principales en interponerse entre los dos, no le guardo ningún rencor, ella es como mi madre desde que perdí a la mía a los cinco años; nunca podría dejar de quererla y agrádesele por ello y por todo lo que me ah dado, además de que se que solo lo hizo por que se preocupaba por mi, por que me quiere y pensaba que era lo mejor para mi.

Se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, sin esperar respuesta se abrió dejando entrar a la pequeña duende con su hermoso vestido de seda color lila, de tirantes ajustado para darle forma al busto y a la cintura y después estar suelto libremente hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas; su cabello corto, negro intenso con las puntas mirando hacia todas direcciones

Involuntariamente, mi vista se dirigió a la puerta donde ella estaba con una muy ligera sonrisa, con una caja también de color lila decorada con listones dorados y plateados. la dejó aun lado mío en la cama y sentandose a mi otro lado coloco sus manos encima de las mías calmando el temblor de estas.

* * *

- ¿ ya llego ? - me atreví a preguntar, aunque ya tenia una idea de cual seria la respuesta

- no, y no creo que lo haga - una lagrima traicionera salio sin poder evitarlo, era la primera desde hace unas horas. al despertar esperaba encontrarlo a el, a sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa de comercial, pero lo único que encontré fue esta carta encima de la almohada junto a mi.

- yo mejor salgo a ver a los pocos invitados que han llegado - dijo Esme acercándose a mi para darme un beso en la frente y luego salir de la habitación.

- vamos Bella, ¿ que es lo que estas esperando ? - sabiendo a que se refería, me quede en silencio unos minutos

- ¿ que es lo que estoy esperando ?; espero que entre por esa puerta, me quite la carta, la rompa en miles de pedacitos, me bese con todas sus fuerzas y que me diga cuanto me ama y me desea; eso es lo que estoy esperando Alice - dije exaltada rompiendo en llanto sin importarme el maquillaje porque aun no lo tenia.

- ambas sabemos que eso no va a suceder

- lo se, lo se … es solo que no lo puedo evitar

- me duele tanto verte así, y mas sabiendo que yo soy la responsable - dijo con los ojos cristalinos

- no, Alice no, tu no te culpes, ya que gracias a tus ocurrencias eh vivido los meses mas felices de mi vida

- para que, ¿ para luego sufrir y ahora estar como zombie esperando a que el llegue ?

- tu eres la que mas me ah apoyado en todo esto, te lo agradezco tanto - dije abrazándola

- bueno, basta de lagrimas, te dejo para que leas la carta, y así aprovecho para arreglar unas cuantas cosas - me dio un beso en la mejilla , se levanto de la cama y antes de salir de la habitación se giro a verme - lee esa carta, no hará falta acerté un examen para saber si la leíste o no - me dio una ultima sonrisa y cerro la puerta dejándome sola con mis miedos.

Me levante, camine no se cuantas veces alrededor de la habitación apretando la carta contra mi pecho, di un largo y fuerte suspiro, y me senté de nuevo en la cama, ya que lo que venia no era para estar de pie.

Rompí el sello de la carta, adoraba que utilizara cera para sellar las cartas, aun en estos tiempos, claro que solo lo hacia con sus seres queridos.

Saque las hojas que había en su interior, con las manos cada vez mas temblorosas, las desdoble, pude distinguir su formal y estilizada letra cursiva con la que siempre escribe, no había ninguna duda que era de el , trate de pasarme el nudo que se me habia formado en garganta y comencé a leer.

_Mi hermoso Ángel de luz : _

_Conociéndote como te conozco se que estas empezando a leer esta carta a menos de dos horas de la ceremonia,_

_ y claro después de ser obligada por Alice,¿ no esa así?, ya me lo imaginaba, se que esperabas verme al despertar, pero aunque parezca una forma cobarde,_

_ decidí que era mejor hacerlo de esta forma, así será menos doloroso para ambos. _

_Al pensar en hacerte esta carta recordé muchas cosas de las que pasamos juntos y las que pasamos por separado, y me doy cuenta, de nuevo, que Alice siempre supo de mis sentimientos hacia ti y por eso planeo ese "castigo"._

_**Flash Back**_

Estábamos en otro fin de semana de chicas en la casa de una de mis mejores amigas, Alice, ya que mi otra mejor amiga es mi prima Rosalie, mas bien prima política por parte de madre pero aun así mi prima.

teníamos todo listo, botana, maquillaje bebidas, juegos de mesa y un montón de cosas mas, nos habíamos instalado en medio de la sala después de regresar al centro comercial , cabe recalcar que yo no quería ir pero ya era una costumbre que el primer viernes de cada mes en la tarde después de clases, íbamos directo de compras por lo menos unas horas a Port Ángeles, luego llegar a la casa de Alice para así disfrutar un fin de semana relajante y por supuesto divertido.

En eso entraron Edward, Emmett hermanos de Alice y Jasper, el novio de Alice y hermano gemelo de Rosalie

- Alice, ¿ que no deberían de hacer eso, en un lugar donde no pudiéramos verlas como… no se, tu cuarto? - dijo Emmett fingiendo desagrado, ya que se comía con la mirada a Rosalie que no estaba muy tapada que digamos, ya que traía un pequeñisimo short negro y un top del mismo color, aunque no podría decir que Alice y yo estuviéramos mejor, ya que traíamos la misma vestimenta en excepción que el top de Alice era color rosa y el mío azul marino

- no podemos genio, ya que todo esta completamente lleno por todo lo que compramos - dijo muy orgullosa por sus compras logradas, nunca voy a comprender ese afán que tiene, no le hayo nada especial, al contrario, cada vez que voy termino mas que agotada y de mal genio, pero gracias a como nos consentimos después con las compras hechas, me termino relajando

- ¿ por que no me extraña ? Algún día dejaras a Carlisle en bancarrota y a ver que haces duende - dijo Edward rodando los ojos y sentándose junto con los chicos en el sofá enfrente de nosotras - Alice no dijo ningún comentario al respecto ya que se limito a sacarle la lengua

- ¿ que tal si hacemos algo juntos ?- pregunto de repente Emmett algo emocionado

- ¿ que tal, si se van y nos dejan en paz ? - le respondio Rosalie

- Vamos Rosalie, ¿ apoco no quieres pasar tiempo con tu musculoso y increiblemente sexy novio ? - dijo Emmett flexionando los brazos para que se le notaran mas los ya de por si marcados bíceps

- Emmett, sabes que te amo pero de igual manera sabes que necesito un descanso de tus tonterías, y esta es una buena forma de hacerlo, así que si tratas de interponerte entre mi y mi descanso, me las pagaras, y no quieres averiguar como - dijo Rosalie sacando chispas por los ojos, Emmett instintivamente se llevó las manos a la entrepierna como si su vida dependiera de ello o mas bien su hombría, haciéndonos reír a todos

- vamos, no exageren, ¿ que no se cansan de hacer las mismas tonterías todos los meses ?, podrían cambiar algo para variar - dijo Jasper para calmar las cosas, pero en seguida se arrepintió quedándose mudo al ver como Alice giraba la cabeza para verlo como la niña de "el exorcista"

- ¿ que dijiste Jasper ? como te atreves a … - empezó a decir Alice- pero Edward la interrumpió

- chicos, mejor dejémoslas solas - dijo Edward empezando a levantarse

- ¡ No !, ahora se quedan - dijo Alice sin dejar de ver a Jasper, Edward se acomodo de nuevo en el sofá algo dudoso, Rosalie y yo la miramos

confundidas

- ¿ hablas enserio ?- preguntaron los chicos, menos Jasper que aun no recuperaba el habla

- claro que hablo en serio - dijo levantándose de el suelo donde nos encontrábamos las tres sentadas - si piensan que nosotras solo hacemos tonterías, ¿ por que no nos sugieren algo mejor ?

- verdad o reto - dijo Edward viendo hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala. ( No, claro que no, esto no me agrada para nada) , y la sonrisa picara de Alice, lo confirmo

- claro, así sabremos cuales son los secretos de Edward - dijo Rosalie mientras nos levantándonos.

Los ojos de Edward se hicieron como platos

- mejor otra cosa - dijo rápidamente

- ahora se supone que el famoso Edward Cullen le tiene miedo a un simple juego- dijo Emmett retándolo

- con ustedes no es un simple juego - dijo entrecerrando los ojos. ( Pero fue el que lo propuso ¿ no ?)

- vamos Edward, ¿o acaso tienes algo que no quieres que nos enteremos?, ¿o seria mejor decir, se entere ? - ahora estaba Alice emocionada y con una sonrisa picara.

( ¿Pero de que estará hablando ?, y yo que se; si, aunque Edward y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, no hablamos mucho que digamos, ¿y como hacerlo? si con solo que me vea y haga una de sus encantadoras sonrisas de lado, yo ya estoy tan roja como un tomate)

- Alice - dijo Edward entre dientes

- yo apoyo a Edward, por que no mejor hacemos lo que teníamos planeado y listo - dije tratando de no trabar las palabras, de lo nerviosa que estaba

- ¿ en serio ?, ¿ por que ? - pregunto Edward viéndome primero con sorpresa, para luego verme con un extraño brillo en sus ojos esmeralda; me puse tan nerviosa, que empecé a hacer lo que hago cuando me pongo nerviosa; decir lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza, mientras me sonrojo

- porque…, porque las compras fueron muy agotadoras, y hora solo tengo energía para unas cuantas cosas de chicas, por eso - ¿ o que creías ?,¿ que iba a decir, que es por que no quiero decir la razón del por que creo que es increíble tu cabello bronceo despeinado como si te acabaras de levantar ? - ( ¿ acabo de decir lo que creo que dije ?, demonios tengo que arreglarlo)

- pues te equivocas, en realidad pareces un estupido vagabundo. - sus ojos brillaban mas y mas hasta que dije lo ultimo, en eso su mirada se volvió firia, Emmett se golpeo la cabeza con la mano y los demás solo rodaron los ojos ( yo y mi bocota )

- muy bien, si no tienes nada que ocultar, vamos a jugar - dijo escupiendo las palabras

- ¿ eres sordo o que ?, dije que estoy cansada

- se te quitara en la noche, no te preocupes tienes hasta el lunes para descansar y no morir a los 17 por tener unas ligeras ojeras, así que anda - dijo con odio en su mirada

Por alguna razón me quede sin palabras y me senté en un sillón enfrente de el y Alice se sentó a un lado mío, abrazándome

- será mejor que te calmes hermano, por que si sigues así, no dudare en defenderla - dijo Jasper apretando ligeramente los puños

- esta bien, calmense los dos, ¿ quien empieza ?- pregunto Emmett

- yo - dijo Rosalie - ¿ verdad o reto Alice ?

- verdad - dijo en seguida Alice

- ¿ que es lo que en realidad pensaste de el regalo "especial" que te dio Jasper en tu ultimo cumpleaños ? (especialmente asqueroso)

- que estuvo grandioso, ¿ quien no quisiera como regalo tener acceso libre a las tarjetas de crédito de su novio para poder comprar todo lo que

quiera en 3 de las mejores tiendas que hay ?

- no hablo de ese regalo Alice- dijo Rosalie negando con la cabeza, parecía que Alice se le iba a lanzar al cuello

- no se de cual hablas - dijo con una mirada de advertencia, las tres bien que sabíamos a cual regalo se refería, pero sobretodo a cual era la respuesta

- ¿ no hablara de el perfume que te traje de Italia en el ultimo viaje que hicimos Bella, Rosalie y yo a visitar a nuestros tíos? - pregunto inocentemente Jasper.

Mi tía Esme es de origen italiano, por supuesto que al igual que lo era Renne mi madre, su otro hermano, mi tío Cayo vivia en Italia, encargándose de la mayoría de los negocios familiares, nosotros íbamos cada año a visitarlo por su cumpleaños o en una que otra festividad

- ¿ ese no me lo regalaste en navidad ? - pregunto Alice tratando de zafarse

- no - contesto Jasper con un poco de recelo

- ya déjate de rodeos, y di que es lo que pensaste en realidad, o de castigo, tendrás que utilizar ese mismo perfume durante una semana, sin excusas. Parecía que Alice se iba a desmayar, estaba entre la espada y la pared, o le rompía el corazón a su amado Jazz o ella sufriría durante toda esa semana

- ¡¡¡ No !!!, esta bien ,lo diré - se acerco a Jasper y lo miro directo a los ojos - Jazz, no me gusta el perfume y nunca me gustara, lo siento pero huele como a zorrillo, me agrada mas el olor de los calcetines de Emmett, y como bien sabemos decir que huelen horrible es poco.

- ¡ oye ! - dijo Emmett, todos lo miramos como diciendo " acepta que es verdad ", y Rosalie fue a abrazarlo

- pero yo pensaba que te gustaba, hasta me preguntaste donde lo compre - dijo Jasper dolido

- claro, para demandarlos o hacer algo, quien vende algo así de asqueroso merece estar en la cárcel por lo menos un tiempo

- para la próxima te comprare algo de las marcas que utilizas - dijo agachando la cabeza

- te haré una lista luego - dijo para después darle un tierno beso en los labios

- ¡ ya !, mucha melosidad, anda Alice, pregunta - dijo Emmett, estirando las piernas y cruzándolas por los tobillos.

Alice se sentó en las piernas de Jasper, para luego vernos a los demás buscando su victima, era como la tercera ronda cuando detuvo su mirada en mi, ( no va a ser nada bueno)

- ¿ verdad o reto Bella ?

- verdad - no quería imaginarme lo que seria si pidiera reto, la ultima vez que le dije "Reto" fue también la ultima vez que pude estar tranquila cerca una alberca. no pregunten

- siempre eh querido saber como Emmett y tu se hicieron novios - estaba completamente nerviosa, si talvez no fuera lo mas vergonzoso del mundo, pero no sabría que opinarían los demás, menos Rosalie claro, ya que ella lo supo un poco después de empezar su relación con el

- esta bien, como saben nos hicimos novios en las vacaciones de navidad, el me acompaño a caminar por el bosque; como me lastime el tobillo durante el trayecto de regreso el me ayudo, ¡ se me hizo tan lindo !, me cargo hasta aquí, una cosa llevó a la otra, nos besamos, me pidió ser su novia y acepte - si Emmett y yo fuimos novios a cuando yo tenia 13 y el 15 duramos dos años.

hace un año el y Rosalie empezaron a salir; siempre nos hemos querido mucho, el noviazgo con Emmett fue increíble, con todas sus locuras, siempre haciéndome reír y muchas cosas mas; aunque terminamos aun nos queremos, claro que de distinta forma

- estas mintiendo - dijo Edward serio, pero se le veía muy seguro ( ¿ porque esta tan seguro ?), volteé hacia Emmett, quien negaba con la cabeza cubierta por sus manos

- si iban a mentir, por lo menos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo - dijo Jasper mas serio que Edward, ya que el era como un hermano sobre protector

- pero… - empecé a decir

- Emmett dijo que fue en la playa después de sacarte de el mar por que te estabas ahogando- dijo Edward interrumpiéndome ( bueno, el se acerco mas a la verdad, ya que tenia agua su historia)

- ¿ porque mentiste Bella ?, tan malo fue que no se lo puedes contar a tu mejor amiga - dijo Alice

- una de tus mejores amigas - corrigió Rosalie

- tu ya lo sabes - dijo mas afirmando que preguntando, apuntándola con el dedo

- claro Emmett y yo no tenemos secretos - dijo encogiéndose de hombros limándose las uñas

- ¡ ya ! esta bien, mentí - dije sonrojándome y mirando al suelo

- habla - dijo Jasper aun serio

- en el acuario iban a dar un espectáculo navideño, ustedes no quisieron ir por que se les hacia aburrido y querían comprar cosas de ultimo minuto, entonces Emmett me acompaño por que dijo que había visto en la televisión que iba a ver otro espectáculo pero de tiburones blancos y que el quería verlos.

- ¿ donde según tu viste eso ? - pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido a Emmett

- en Discovery Channel

- si como no, y Jasper trabaja de cómo traga fuego en un circo por las noches - Jasper volteo a ver a Edward con una ceja levantada

- OK, días antes me di cuenta de que me estaba gustando Bella, busque alguna forma para acercarme a ella y cuando me dijo lo de el acuario,

pues… ví una oportunidad - dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿ puedo continuar o no ? - si iba a pasar vergüenza mejor adelantarlo

- continua - dijo Emmett haciendo un ademán con la mano, tuve ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza pero Rosalie lo hizo por mi

- como iba diciendo Emmett me acompaño al acuario; antes de el espectáculo hubo un recorrido por todo el acuario, cuando llegamos al túnel que esta rodeado de agua, los peces y todo eso. me empecé a incomodar, en medio de el túnel me dio pánico pensando que en cualquier momento se iba a romper el cristal tirando el aguae iba a morir ahogada por no saber nadar.

Bueno, Emmett se dio cuenta y me abrazo, seguimos caminando, yo fuertemente estrechada por sus brazos, cubriéndome la cara contra el, al final de el tunel levante la cara y pude ver como se preocupaba por mi, mas de lo que hacia antes, me sentía tan segura con el, nos besamos, fue tan dulce - cuando dije eso Emmett me dio una ligera pero linda sonrisa - y seguimos al el recorrido para ver el espectáculo navideño, al salir nos besamos de nuevo y me pidió ser su novia; como sabrán acepte.

Nadie dijo nada, Jasper parecía no saber que decir, Edward volteaba a otro lado y Alice tenia una gran sonrisa

- no quería decirles por que me daba pena y no quería que se burlaran por pensar que se quebraría el vidrio y moriría ahogada

- OH !! Amiga - dijo Alice viniéndome a abrazar

- ¿ no te avergüenzas de mi ?- pregunte sorprendida

- no, ¿ como puedes creer eso ? Pero aun así tendrás un castigo, no puedo creer que no confiaras en mi - dijo haciendo un puchero. Me sentí tan culpable, aun no tengo idea de el porque no se lo dije antes

- perdón…¿estas enojada?

- no

- pero dijiste que…

- si, no es por eso el castigo, el castigo es por mentir en un verdad o reto

- ya que - dije rindiéndome, no tenia mas remedio que cumplir lo que me impusiera Alice, si no seria peor

Se paseo caminando por la sala durante unos minutos, volteo a ver a Edward y sonrió maliciosamente

- tendrás que decidir quien besa mejor, si Edward o… - en eso se escuchó el ruido de unas llantas acercándose

_

* * *

_

_( la linea que esta arriba interponiendose en la historia, es un error mio, lo siento =( )_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hola !!!**

**como dije arriba, de nuevo estoy jugando con los personajes de "Twilight" ennueva loca historia que se me vino a la cabeza, primero era un One- shot, pero luego se me vineron mas ideas asi que ...  
**

**solo me queda esperar que la lean (esa es la parte mas importante), y que les guste (agrade, encate o por lo menos les llame la atencion)**

**al principío no tenia intencion dejar hasta ahí el capitulo, pero creo que es una buena decision.**

**ya tendran una idea de quien envia la carta, ¿ no ? .... pues ....**

**como no tengo mas que decir me despido y espero que nos leamos en los proximos capitulos **

** ¡¡¡¡ REVIEWS porfavor !!!!**

**  
por lo menos para decirme sus teorias de a quien va a tener que besar Bella ( yo ya se XD ... obvio jajaja ...)**

**o quien le dejo la carta ( puede que esa sea mas facil ¬¬ ) **

**_cuidense mucho _**

_**chao =D**_


	2. CB cap 2

******_Disclaimer_**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego una vez mas con ellos en mis historias locas que tengo en la cabeza

* * *

_**CAPUTULO 2**_

trato + chantaje = Alice gana

* * *

Se paseo caminando por la sala durante unos minutos, volteo a ver a Edward y sonrió maliciosamente

- tendrás que decidir quien besa mejor, si Edward o… - en eso se escucho el ruido de unas llantas acercándose.

Siendo cercas de las 11:30 pm no había duda alguna de que se trataba de Carlisle

Un momento después lo vimos entrar a la casa con su siempre agradable sonrisa y su maletín en mano

Con la otra mano nos saludo y dijo que en un momento volvía, solo moviendo los labios

- ya di a quien tendré que besar Alice - dije escapándoseme un ligero bostezo

- ¿ tan interesada estas en besar a Edward o que ? Pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- solo quiero que esto acabe - dije sonrojándome. Claro que lo quería, pero a la vez me moría de ganas de besarlo, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo cuando no lo fueran a obligar.

- pues no te apresures, además yo ya lo tengo todo planeado - dijo dando una pequeña risita

- ¿ que planeas ? - tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

Antes de que siquiera se le ocurriera responder Carlisle iba bajando las escaleras con unos Jens y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sin abrochar, mientras se disculpaba por la tardanza

- bueno papá, prepárate por que vas a presenciar el castigo de Bella en primera fila - le dijo Alice parándose junto a mi

- ¿ castigo, porque castigo ? - pregunto intrigado

- por que mintió en un verdad o reto

- ¿ en verdad mentiste ? - me pregunto sorprendido, abriendo los ojos mas de los normal. Dejando ver sus increíbles ojos Esmeralda, son muy parecidos a los de Edward, solo que Carlisle los tiene un poco mas obscuros, el y Edward algo mas o menos parecidos, excepto que Carlisle tiene el cabello dorado y las facciones mas finas

( ¡¡¡ wow !!! ¿ Desde cuando empecé a compararlos ? )

- ¿ es tan increíble que yo haya mentido ? - me molestaba que me tomaran como una santa que no rompe ni un plato

- no es eso, es solo que, Bella, tu no sabes mentir - dijo con una ligera sonrisa

- pues parece que ah practicado, si no fuera por que Emmett dio otra versión, talvez hubiéramos caído - dijo Edward recargado en la pared cruzándose de brazos

- Emmett ¿ pero porque E… ? - empezó a preguntar pero Alice lo interrumpió

- es una historia un poco larga, lo que importa es el castigo de Bella - me vio con una de sus sonrisas picaras y continuo - estaba ideando el castigo de Bella y creo que tu nos puedes ayudar

- ¡¡¡ ¿¿¿ QUE ??? !!! - todos gritamos sorprendidos, excepto Carlisle que solo nos veíA como si estuviéramos locos, la loca es su hija , la pequeña duende demente (¿ que demonios tiene en la cabeza ?)

- ¿ y como puedo ayudar ?- pregunto inocentemente ( si supiera lo que ah ideado su diabólica hija )

- besando a bella - contesto como si nada

Carlisle quedo completamente blanco, sus ojos parecía que se les iban a salir de sus orbitas y sudando en seco trago con fuerza

- ¿ que cosas le están enseñando a su hermana ? - pregunto Carlisle cuando por fin recupero el habla

- es tu hija, tu deberías de saberlo - respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros, Edward se limito a negar con la cabeza.

- con todo respeto - dije a Carlisle para voltear hacia Alice, alias la pequeña duende demente - yo no pienso besar a Carlisle, ¡ podría ser mi padre ! - grite exasperada

- no exageres, no es tan viejo tiene apenas 37 - dijo Alice como si eso cambiara las cosas

- Emmett tiene 19, Edward 17 y tu 16 así que como ves tiene la edad suficiente para serlo

- es solo un beso

- ¡ entonces bésalo tu !

- Eww ¡ es mi padre ! - todos se estremecieron

- OK, no fue buena idea - tuve que sacudir la cabeza para tratar de borrar la imagen

- anda ¿ que te cuesta ?

- me cuesta mucho, no pienso hacerlo de ninguna manera

- ni yo - dijo Carlisle que hasta el momento ni se había movido

- pero… - empezó a decir Alice

- no pienso besar a cualquier amiga que tengas, cada vez que se te ocurra - no se porque me sentí completamente ofendida y con un dolor extraño en el pecho

- sin ofender - me dijo Carlisle dándose cuenta de mi reacción, yo solo asentí con la cabeza

- si aceptas te digo donde esconden Edward y Emmett sus revistas playboy - (esperen un momento, lo esperaría de Emmett, pero… ¿ Edward tiene ese tipo de revistas ?, se que es normal pero, es como si me enterara de que Jasper se "atiende" solo, son de las cosas que no quiero saber), sentía como empezaba a enrojecer , y vi como Edward se removía incomodo donde estaba

- ¿ pero como…? -

- si quieres convencerme necesitaras un mejor trato - dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo a Emmett que aun trataba de saber como su hermana menor lo había descubierto - además que yo ya lo se - agrego sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón

- ¿ pero… ? ¿ que no se puede tener privacidad en esta casa o que ?- pregunto Emmett indignado

- mejor cierra la boca Emmett - dijo Edward reprendiéndole. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reír, ya que después de digerir el asombro de las revistas, me parecía bastante cómico

- ¿ eso quiere decir que puede ser ? - pregunto Alice emocionada, aunque no se porque lo hizo, ella desde pequeña ah sido como un tipo de adivina ( ¿ me habrá visto besando a Carlisle ? )

Carlisle no respondió, solo se llevó las manos a la cara con notable frustración, como si luchara con su demonio interior

- ¿ que tal si no compro nada en una semana ? - todos la miramos asombrados pero a la vez incrédulos

- si, lo se, no lo podría cumplir aunque quisiera, pero la intención es lo que cuenta

- ¿ que tal si mejor… prometemos una semana sin bromas ? - pregunto Rosalie, eso podría ser tentador, ya que aunque Jasper, Rosalie y yo no viviéramos aquí, casi siempre estábamos, y prácticamente era broma tras broma, sobretodo los chicos aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones era chicos contras chicas ( espera, de que lado estoy, yo no quiero besar a Carlisle, primero besaría a Jasper … Eww, mejor no )

Por un momento creí ver como le brillaban los ojos a Alice, pero rápidamente parpadeo (seguro alucine)

- un mes - dijo Carlisle

- semana y media - respondió Emmett, a el era al que mas le afectaba ese trato

- 3 semanas

- 2 semanas y ni un día mas

- hecho - dijo finalmente Carlisle, algo me decia que el desde al principio tenía pensado esa cantidad

- muy bien - dijo Alice aplaudiendo

- espera, aun no digo que si - conmigo no iba a ser tan fácil, o alkmenos eso es lo que esperaba

- eso no quiere decir que no lo vaz a hacer - dijo retándome con la mirada, sabia que no era bueno apostar encontra de Alice pero…

- averigüémoslo - dije aceptando el reto

- bien, esto va a ser sencillo - dijo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios como si estuviera pensando

Después de lo que me parecieron horas, sonrío como el gato que se comió al ratón

- ¿ que tal si hablamos de… conchas azules ? - pregunto según eso con inocencia (me las vaz a pagar Alice Cullen, que no te quepa la menor duda)

No tuvo que decir nada mas y tanto Alice como Rosalie sabían quien había ganado la batalla. Todo por un estuupido sueño húmedo que tuve hace 2 años con los chicos Cullen, si también contando a Carlisle junto con ellos

Tendría que tener muy buenas razones para utilizar ese chantaje conmigo, así que solo me quedaba una cosa por decir

- esta bien, tu ganas Alice

* * *

_**pues como veran, ya no se las puse tan facil muahahaha...**_

_**ahora esta entre saber si fue Carlisle o Edwardquien mando la carta  
**_

_**bueno, desde casi al principio estaba decidido la confucion ( digo casi, porque primero pensaba hacerlo one-shote, pero a cada rato me venian mas idea a la cabeza )**_

_**asi que solo quedara esperar**_

**bueno a partir de ahora como ya de ah de notar, no seran tan largos los capitulos como el primero, pero espero meterle la esencia XD**

**ya me di cuenta que tenia bloqueado para los que no estaban registrados, (de pura chiripa ),y ya lo desbloquie  
**

**asi que ...**

**quiero saber sus cometarios**

**REVIEW PORFAZ !!!!!!!**

**CHAO =D  
**


	3. CB cap 3

******_Disclaimer_**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego una vez mas con ellos en mis historias locas que tengo en la cabeza

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3**_

- ( calmate... todo va a estar bien ) - me dije cuando caminaba hacia dirección de Carlisle - ( solo va a ser un ligero contacto, nada fuera de lo normal, asi que es mejor que me tranquilice )

- ¿ estas bien ? - me pregunto Edward preocupado - ( claro, ¿ quien no quisiera besar a Carlisle ? ... espera, de seguro todas las enfermeras se le insinúan todos los días en el hospital, entonces que ellas vengan a besarlo ), en ese instante se me vino una imagen donde el y Silvia, la jefa de enfermeras se besaban, por extraña razón se me revolvió el estomago y quise separarlos

siempre esta pegada a el como garrapata ¿ que no tiene trabajo que hacer ? O no me digan que le pagan por hacer eso, cada vez que voy o esta colgada a su cuello o lo corretea, me recuerda a esos perros en celo que se te pegan a la pierna, y eso que me paso por ahí por mis incontables accidentes, de seguro ya tienen en la tienda de regalos tarjetas que digan "recuperate pronto Bella" o "Bella, te dije que tuvieras cuidado"

- si, no te preocupes

- pero si te vez muy mal

- gracias por el cumplido Edward, no te hubieras molestado

- lo siento, no me refería a eso es solo que...

- no importa, de verdad, estoy bien – dije interrumpiéndolo

- muy bien, terminemos esto de una buena vez – dije cuando estuvo Carlisle enfrente de mi. Moví mi cabeza tratando de quitarme lo tenso de el cuello y me troné los dedos, parecía que en vez de besarlo, le iba a pegar, pude observar como sonreía al ver mis acciones ( que hermosa sonrisa, ¿ cual sera mejor la de el o la de Edward ?, genial... como si no me bastara tener que comparar sus besos ¿ en que demonios estoy pensando ? )

- ¿ que ? - pregunte sonrojandome. El sonrió mas marcado pero después cerro los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza|

- ¿ listos ? ... lo que dure el beso ustedes lo decidirán, pero tienen que hacer que se sienta, que lo podamos sentir – dijo sonriendo

- que ¿ ustedes van a ser los jueces ?- pregunte en forma sarcastica. Alice no dijo nada, primero me saco la lengua para después sonreírme de una manera que me dio un poco de miedo

- ¿ en que me eh metido ? - pregunto Carlisle en un ligero murmullo que apenas pude escuchar, de seguro era un pensamiento en voz alta que no quería que nadie escuchara

- lo siento – no pude evitar disculparme

- el primero se sorprendió ante mi disculpa y luego volvió a negar con la cabeza

- no, no hay problema

- pero es mi culpa

- ya te dije que no hay problema, no pasa nada, dijo acunando mi cara con su mano, sentí un cosquilleo donde tocaba la palma de su mano, haciendo que cerrara mis ojos, deseando que nadie se diera cuenta de ello y a la vez inconscientemente queriendo que durara el mayor tiempo posible, de un instante al otro había quitado su mano como si quemara y yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa

- vamos – dijo y puso su mano en mi nuca atrayéndome a su cara, con firmeza y con delicadeza

mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, y mi respiración a fallar, todo parecía estar en cámara lenta. automáticamente cerré los ojos, no quería ver, no quería estar ahí pero a la vez no deseaba estar en otro lado - ( calmate, pareciera que nunca haz besado a nadie, claro que lo eh hecho, pero nunca eh besado al padre de ninguna amiga y tampoco a alguien mayor de los 20; aunque... el podría pasar por alguien de 29, mejor pienso en otra cosa … la tabla del 9 … ¿ como va la tabla del 9 ?, maldición... tanto rato y no llega, pues si que es lento este hombre ) - me salí de mis vacilaciones y concordé en que se estaba tardando, lo quería besar ya. Asi que lleve mi mano derecha a su cuello tomando también su nuca y y en un rápido movimiento lo atraje hacia mi

al sentir sus labios contras los míos evite dar un gemido, su sabor era entre dulce y picoso ligeramente mentado, nuestros labios se fueron acoplando los unos a los otros con un movimiento leve pero seguro, a cada segundo que pasaba, deseaba mas y mas de el,como si fuera un tipo de adicta. sentí el terrible deseo de profundizar mas el beso, pero aun así con culpabilidad al ser consiente de a quien estaba besando, al parecer el sintió mi deseo y culpa ya que nos separamos al mismo tiempo con las respiraciones entrecortadas

mi vista se quedo en uno de los grandes ventanales de la casa, sintiendo como me hervía la sangre en toda mi cara pero sobretodo en mis mejillas ( ¿ hice lo que creo que creo que hice ?, claro... si no como tendría así de hinchados los labios )

- di un numero – dijo Carlisle secamente y aun faltandole el aire

- ¿ que ? - pregunte sin mirarlo

- que digas un numero – repitió con mas amabilidad

- 3

- bien, 3 semanas sin tu porsche Alice

- pero... Bella ¿ porque no dijiste 1 ? - pregunto Alice con un puchero

- ¿ quieres un mes entonces ? - pregunto Carlisle

no pude escuchar mas, estaba aturdida, necesitaba aire, así que después de balbucear un " voy a salir un rato ", me dirigí al gran jardín que estaba a espaldas de la casa, claro aunque tuviera todo un bosque alrededor de la casa, tenia un jardín, al abrir la puerta que daba el jardín entro una helada rafa de viento al interior de la casa. Si eso era lo que necesitaba, salí y me adentre en el jardín hasta llegar a una banca aun lado del gran árbol que ahí había, me senté e incline mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, con forme iba pasando el tiempo el viento jugaba con mi cabello haciéndolo volar hacia todas direcciones e iba bajando el ardor de mis mejillas

no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba hay, solo sabia que no quería pensar en los sucedido, eso solo me pondría de nervios, tenia que buscar en otra cosa en que pensar, mis pensamientos se enfocaron a la boda de mi tía Esme, se iba a casar finalmente con Marco Denali, uno de los socios de la compañía Volturi fundada por el abuelo Aro. Todo estaba planeado para octubre, ellos se irían a vivir a Italia, y a nosotros nos dejarían elegir donde vivir. No había mucho que pensar Jasper, Rosalie y yo nos quedaríamos, claro que nos iba a doler separarnos de Esme pero no deseábamos mudarnos, ese era nuestro hogar con nuestros amigos.

No tenia idea de que alguien estaba a mi lado parado hasta que me llego su aroma dulzón pero aun así muy varonil, adoraba ese aroma podría decir se que era mi favorito, me ponía de nervios al principio a saber que el estaba cerca pero con forme pasaban los minutos me tranquilizaba, exactamente por la misma razón " el estaba ahí, conmigo ".

sin decir ninguna palabra se sentó a mi lado, yo no me moví, no quería que notara lo nerviosa que me ponía al estar a su lado podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración y la de el viento. Entre su aroma y su respiración me fui arrullando, ¿ como era posible que me sintiera tan relajada tan solo con su parecencia ?

- que hermosas se ven las estrellas – dijo de repente. Por un instante me asuste al haber interrumpido mi anormal relajación, decidí que solo era por lo que había pasado antes mi alteración, no el hecho de que el estuviera ahí, hablándome. Entreabrí mis ojos para poder observar el cielo estrellado, tenia razón, era realmente hermoso, desde pequeña me gustaba mirarlas por las noches, hasta en varias ocasiones le pedí a Esme que tumbara mi techo y pusiera uno de cristal para así poderlas observar antes de dormir y que ellas velaran mi sueño, pero ella dijo que no, que era muy peligroso, y no quería ponerme en peligro. Pero en esos momentos no estaba realmente con humor de verlas.

- ¿ eso es lo primero que me dices después de haberme besado con tu padre ? - pregunte con ironía al girar mi cabeza para poder verlo. El seguía con su misma vestimenta, unos jeans desgastados y una playera blanca, solo que ahora traía una chaqueta puesta. Se encogió de hombros restandole importancia y me sonrió de lado. Me empece a reír de lo extraño que era el asunto, y el me siguió.

- ¿ que ? ¿ quieres hablar de ello ? - pregunto en burla luego de un rato. Negué con la cabeza, con el menos que nadie quería hablar sobre ello

- si, están hermosas – dije retomando su platica para cambiar de tema.

- Sabes, no eres buena para cambiar de tema- dijo riendo de nuevo

l- o siento, la mayoría de la gente no es tan perfecta como tu – dije después de sacarle la lengua

- no, no lo soy – dijo repentinamente serio

- claro que lo eres, por que aunque me ganes en los deportes y en todo lo demás, pero nunca me ganaras en la cocina y menos en la terquedad - dije sonriendo para hacerlo reír, no me gustaba verlo serio de esa forma, claro que hay algunas miradas serias que son sexys, pero esa no, esa denotaba tristeza y frustración

- si quieres lo podemos probar – dijo volviendo a sonreír, adoraba tanto esa sonrisa

- otro día sera . - teniendo a Esme como mi maestra, no tenia miedo a enfrentarlo

- ¿ trato ? - pregunto alzando un poco la mano, la tome y sonriendo la apreté aceptando el trato

nuestras manos apretadas mas de el tiempo normal, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dejar ese tacto, aun sonriendo como tonta, disimuladamente fui retirando mi mano, regañando me a mi misma por no haberla dejado mas tiempo, repose mis manos en las piernas sintiendo un estremecimiento. Hasta en ese instante no recordaba que solo traía un pequeño short y el ligero top. Edward lo noto y se quito la chaqueta y me la puso en los hombros después de una pequeña discusión al no querer que el pasara por mi culpa, yo era la que salio así sin fijarse en que traía puesto, pero debo de reconocer que aun que me hubiera dado cuenta aun asi no hubiera hecho nada al respecto, lo único que me importaba era salir de ahí.

El recuerdo de los labios de Carlisle sobre los míos llego de nuevo a mi mente, sin darme cuenta había puesto mi dedos a mis labios, sacudí la cabeza ante el recuerdo

- tomalo como si representaras a todas las mujeres que han pasado por el hospital y no han podido evitar desearlo. Sonreí ante tal ocurrencia, aunque no me hacia sentir mejor, al contrario, me sentía mas culpable al desear aun estarlo besando.

Elevo su mano derecha acercándola hacia mi, mis latidos se aceleraron al igual que mi sonrojo en las mejillas volvía. Tomo uno de mis mechones que se y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja delicadamente, rozó con el dorso de su mano contra mi mejilla, mis ojos se cerraron al tacto de este, no sin antes ver como me sonreía. El dorso de su mano fue remplazado por las yemas de sus dedo, que siguieron el camino de la linea me la mandíbula. Parecía como si yo fuera una pequeña gata domestica a la que la estaba mimando su amo, lo único que me faltaba era ronronear

- me recuerdas a la gatita siamesa que tuvimos hace un tiempo – no podía ofenderme ya que yo misma acababa de hacer la misma comparación

- Cleo – así se llamaba, aun la recordaba, tenia 4 años cuando vi como Alice la traía en brazos como si fuera su bebe, la había costado semanas de berrinches para que Carlisle aceptara. Todos estábamos reunidos en el jardín Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Renne, Charlie, mi tía Esme y mi tío Phill.

La pequeña Cleo era muy extraña, aveces corría por todos lados haciendo destrozos por doquier y otras ni te dabas cuenta de su existencia solo hasta la hora de comer, no se dejaba mimar por ninguna adulto en excepción de Carlisle. un día simplemente ya no estaba, no nos importaba nada mas que encontrarla y la que sufrió mas ante la perdida fue la Alice, siendo la mas pequeña de todos y la que mas se había encariñado con ella, años después nos enteramos que el repartidor de pizzas la había atropellado por accidente con su motocicleta.

- Si ¿ aun la recuerdas ?- pregunto divertido

- claro, ademas ni que tu hubieras estado tan grande en esos tiempos como para recordarla, acuérdate que solo me llevas un año – dije haciendo un mohín. Escuche como reía e imagine como debía de estar negando con la cabeza en esos momentos

- era muy linda – dije viendo una imagen borrosa de ella en mi mente

- no tanto como tu - ( ¿ esta comparando mi belleza con la de una gata ? Si, era muy linda pero … espera ¿ que dijo ? )

abrí los ojos como platos, no creía que era verdad lo que había escuchado. Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban puestos en los míos, trate de encontrar signo de burla en su mirada o en sus labios pero nada, no sonreía pero tampoco estaba serio, estaba como si no hubiera dicho nada – ( ¿ dijo o no dijo lo que creo que dijo ?... no, no lo dijo, seguro que lo imagine )

- si lo dije – dijo respondiendo a mi duda (¿ acaso le la mente o que ? )

- no, simplemente te conozco lo suficiente para saber que piensas en este momento,

- ¡ wow ! Es esta de miedo

- aunque no te creas la mayoría de el tiempo no se lo que piensas o lo que haras, siempre terminas haciendo lo que no espero que hagas. ( bueno, por lo menos soy impredecible )

- eres un mentiroso, , dije apartando su mano que aun estaba acariciando mi rostro

- ¿ por que ? - pregunto extrañado

- por decirme que soy linda

- si es por eso. Si, si soy un mentiroso – lo mire enojada, que supiera que era verdad no significaba que me gustara que me lo echaran en cara

- soy un mentiroso, porque no eres linda, sino hermosa, la chica mas hermosa que haya conocido en mi vida. Dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos

- vale, seguro que no estas enfermo o algo por el estilo, estas empezando a divagar – dije quitando sus manos de mi cara para poner la miá en su frente, estaba normal. Bueno, un poco mas frió de lo normal.

- Toma la chaqueta que te estas empezando a enfriar – dije quitándome la chaqueta pero el me detuvo

- no, no la necesito – dijo firmemente

- no quiero que te enfermes

- ni yo que tu lo hagas – dijo acercándose mas a mi

- vale, si no la quieres yo tampoco – dije quitándome de enésima la chaqueta lo mas rápido que pude y la puse de el otro lado de la banca.

El sin decir nada se estiro pasando enfrente de mi y la tomo. Se paro enfrente mio y se inclino hacia mi. Me coloco de nuevo la chaqueta sobre mis hombros, mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada

- no la quiero – dije lo mas fríamente que pude

- pues te tendrás que acostumbrar a ella, por que es tuya – dijo irguiéndose enfrente mio

- yo no quiero nada que venga de un tipo que parece vagabundo – dije parándome y le aventé la chaqueta que se cayo en el momento en que me pare

- ambos sabemos que no piensas eso de mi - me quede muda, tenia razón

- anda, no te resistas – dijo volviéndomela a colocar – ademas, si me enfermo podre comer tu famosa sopa de pollo que cura cualquier mal

- no es verdad

- claro, una cosa tan deliciosa solo puede contener magia

- eres un idiota ¿ sabias ?

- Me lo han dicho, pero solo a ti te permito decirme sin salir lastimada – dijo guiñándome un ojo

- ¿ ah si ?, entonces ¿ también puedo llamarte Eddie sin salir perjudicada ? - pregunte sonriendo

- no, ahí si me las tendrás que pagar – dijo siguiéndome el juego

- ¿ y que me podrías hacer ? Eddie – pregunte mordiéndome el labio inferior y el me sonrió de lado

- me empezó a hacer cosquillas en los costados, y yo salte a todas direcciones tratándome de zafar, cuando lo pude lograr corrí alrededor de el gran jardín, pero el me alcanzo con gran facilidad y me atrapo por la espalda

- no te libraras tan fácil de mi- me susurro al oído jadeando al igual que yo después de haber corrido y reído. me volteo para estar cara a cara

- no lo quiero hacer – dije en un leve murmullo, al parecer me escucho por que su sonrisa se ensancho

- se acerco lentamente hacia mi, poniéndome nerviosa, di un paso asía atrás tratando de escabullirme, pero perdí el equilibrio.

Sentí como iba cayendo pero el de alguna manera logro que yo cayera encima de el

nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca la una de la otra, mi corazón se acelero como un loco Edward alzo un poco la mano para acariciarme el cabello, a cada segundo que pasaba mas me acercaba a el mientras mis pulmones exigían cada vez mas aire ya que no me era suficiente el que tenia. Vi la mirada de Edward y podía ver como intercambiaba la vista entre mis ojos y mis labios. Entreabrí ligeramente mis labios, santo cielo llevaba un largo tiempo deseando eso.

Fui entrecerrando los ojos para adelantar lo inevitable, los dos lo deseábamos, lo podía sentir. Justo cuando parecía que ya iba a sentir el roce entre nuestros labios

- ¡¡¡ Isabella !!! - la voz extrañamente dura y estricta resonó en todo el lugar desde la puerta donde se encontraba Carlisle

* * *

_**Hola !!!**_

_**siento la tardanza, la verdad es que hace dias ya casi tenia el capitulo terminado, pero no me gusto y lo borre. en realidad no me arrepiento tanto el haberlo borrado, ya que asi me gusto mas.**_

_**aparte que me tarde mas por tratarlo de hacerlo lo mas largo posible ( iba a ser mas largo ) pero decidi que mejor ahí lo dejaba**_

_**el siguiente capitulo espero tenerlo para al viernes o sabado ( ni idea de que tan largo sera )**_

_**me gustaria saber sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o teorias de lo que va a suceder**_

_**CHIAO **_

_**REVIEWS !!!!!!!**_


	4. CB cap 4

******_Disclaimer_**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego una vez mas con ellos en mis historias locas que tengo en la cabeza

como ya eh dicho antes, me encantaria que Edward me perteneciera pero NO lamentablemente NO me pertenece

* * *

_- me empezó a hacer cosquillas en los costados, y yo salte a todas direcciones tratándome de zafar, cuando lo pude lograr corrí alrededor de el gran jardín, pero el me alcanzo con gran facilidad y me atrapo por la espalda_

_- no te libraras tan fácil de mi- me susurro al oído jadeando al igual que yo después de haber corrido y reído. me volteo para estar cara a cara_

_- no lo quiero hacer – dije en un leve murmullo, al parecer me escucho por que su sonrisa se ensancho_

_- se acerco lentamente hacia mi, poniéndome nerviosa, di un paso asía atrás tratando de escabullirme, pero perdí el equilibrio._

_Sentí como iba cayendo pero el de alguna manera logro que yo cayera encima de el_

_nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca la una de la otra, mi corazón se acelero como un loco Edward alzo un poco la mano para acariciarme el cabello, a cada segundo que pasaba mas me acercaba a el mientras mis pulmones exigían cada vez mas aire ya que no me era suficiente el que tenia. Vi la mirada de Edward y podía ver como intercambiaba la vista entre mis ojos y mis labios. Entreabrí ligeramente mis labios, santo cielo llevaba un largo tiempo deseando eso._

_Fui entrecerrando los ojos para adelantar lo inevitable, los dos lo deseábamos, lo podía sentir. Justo cuando parecía que ya iba a sentir el roce entre nuestros labios_

**_CAPITULO 4_**

- ¡¡¡ Isabella !!! - la voz extrañamente dura y estricta resonó en todo el lugar desde la puerta donde se encontraba Carlisle

enseguida de un salto me levante con la mirada fija en el suelo y mis mejillas totalmente rojas

- ¿ qu... que sucede Carlisle ? - pregunte tartamudeando ligeramente. No sabia que me ponía mas de nervios, que nos hayan encontrado de esa forma o que haya sido justamente Carlisle el que lo haya hecho

Esme esta al teléfono - dijo después de unos minutos de tenso silencio

sin dejar de ver el suelo me adentre a la casa, manteniendo la respiración cuando pase a su lado, mis hombros estuvieron tensos hasta un poco después de entrar a la sala y ver a Jasper y Rosalie parados al frente de el teléfono, sus miradas parecían tristes y decepcionadas, pero en cuanto me vieron me sonrieron como siempre. Antes de poder preguntar que es lo que sucedía Jasper me paso el teléfono sin decir palabra.

Cuando hube terminado la llamada, todos estaban en la sala inclusive Carlisle que miraba a la nada con el rostro ligeramente serio. Todos estaban esperando a que dijera algo ya que Rosalie y Jasper habían estado todo ese tiempo sin decir nada., Rosalie fingiendo leer una revista y Jasper viendo la cartelera de cine en un folleto.

- dijo que recibió una llamada desde Italia, donde le informaron que Marco esta enfermo, nada grabe y que va a aprovechar para ver como esta la empresa así que va a estar unas semanas fuera. Ella ya esta en el aeropuerto apunto de partir. Espera que no tengan ningún inconveniente en que nos quedemos aquí para así no estar solos en la casa – añadí mirando a Carlisle , este por un momento pareció que había visto un fantasma, y después de pasar saliva contesto – claro que se pueden quedar, no hay problema, saben que siempre serán bienvenidos, son como mis hijos– lo ultimo lo dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, no estaba segura de que veía en su mirada pero sentí como se pe apretujaba el corazón, tanto por la mirada como por sus palabras " son como mis hijos "

- pero … - empezaba a decir pero el me interrumpió

- nada de peros Isabella, la decisión esta tomada – dijo amable pero a la vez fríamente, ( ¿ porque me sigue llamando así ? ) - yo me retiro, tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Me acerque a Rosalie y me senté junto a ella

- ¿ Rose, estas bien? - pregunte abrazándola de lado y apoyando mi mentón en su hombro

- claro, ya podremos celebrar otro día, si no, no va a ser el fin de el mundo – dijo dándole vuelta a la pagina de la revista. Cada año celebrábamos con Esme el día en que los adoptaron. Ella y Phill los adoptaron con apenas algunos meses, ya que Esme no podía tener hijos, dice que cuando los vio no dudo en ningún momento en adoptaros, al igual que no dudo en acogerme con ella cuando Charlie y su hermano Phill murieron en una misión de rescate cuando yo tenia unos 6 años. Había sido igual todos los años pero desde que conoció a Marco se ah alejado un poco de nosotros

- ¿ segura ? - no podía confiar en que ella estuviera bien, aunque por fuera parezca una coraza irrompible, en realidad por dentro era muy sensible

- muy segu … - Alice la abrazo de el otro lado interrumpiéndola

- sabes que puedes contar con nosotras

- chicas, estoy bien, se los aseguro – Alice y yo la miramos recelosa, voltee hacia dirección de Jasper, era como la 6ta vez que leía el folleto. Me levante para sentarme a su lado al tiempo que Emmett tomaba mi lugar junto a Rosalie

- ¿ y tu Jass ? - dije tomando se cara para que me viera directo a los ojos

- ¿ que te hace pensar que conmigo sera diferente que con Rose ? - pregunto levantando una ceja

- porque es como la 5ta o 6ta que la les – dije señalando la cartelera

- no importa en serio, ¿ y tu como estas ?, te veías mal cuando salias y y podría decir que entraste igual o peor – dijo para cambiar de tema

- si tu no preguntas yo no pegunto – dije mirando a otro lado

- Bella …

- ¿ que me vaz a comprar de cumpleaños ? - sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- enserio que es algo grabe

- ¿ porque lo dices ? - pregunte con tono inocente, tomando el folleto de sus manos

- tu odias los cumpleaños, pero sobretodo los regalos

- ¿ que no puedo entusiasmarme de vez en cuando ?

- Tu no, y si no me dices que te sucede atente a las consecuencias

- no te atrevas a amenazarme Jasper Hale, hagas lo que hagas no te diré – dije apuntándolo con el dedo y mientras entrecerraba los ojos

- Alice – dijo levantando un poco la voz ella volteo a vernos sonriente ( ¿ que planea ? )

- Bella me acaba de comentar que este año quiere celebrar su cumpleaños a lo grande y quiere que tu lo organices todo

- eso no es cie.... - antes de terminar de negarlo ella la estaba aun lado mio dando saltitos llena de emoción

- ¡ si !, no te vas a arrepentir Bella, pero hay que comenzar desde ya

- pero aun faltan algunos meses

- es muy poco tiempo – dijo alarmada, me tomo de el brazo y tiro de el escaleras arriba mientras yo articulaba con los labios un "te odio" y lo miraba sacando chispas por los ojos

las siguientes 2 horas fueron una completa tortura, entre, entre la música, invitados, todo. No quería escuchar de nuevo la palabra fiesta, estaba segura que al primero que lo dijera me le lanzaría encima

después de eso Alice dijo que era hora de descansar ya que el día de mañana seria muya atareado pero que a la vez recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido por culpa de la intromisión de los chicos.

Alice Rose y yo nos acomodamos en una de las habitaciones de invitados ya que ya era tarde para acomodar las compras que estaban en la habitación de Alice. Estaba como en el quinto sueño cuando el fuerte rugido de mi estomago me despertó, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo y si no comía algo pronto iba a desfallecer

- Emmett ya te comiste todo lo que te correspondía, así que si aun tienes hambre, mira a tu al rededor tienes mucho pasto de donde escoger – murmuro Alice dormida a respuesta de mi estomago. Negué con la cabeza riendo entre dientes mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Tome la chaqueta de Edward y me la puse. Al salir de la habitación vi todo el pasillo a obscuras excepto por una luz que salia de la habitación de Emmett, me acerque con curiosidad ya que aunque no tenia ni idea de que horas eran se me hacia extraño que aun siguiera despierto, después de algunos pasos escuche dos voces que salían de la habitación. Sabia que era malo fisgonear conversaciones ajenas, pero ni pude evitarlo cuando escuche a Emmett decir mi nombre

- Ella es increíble, tan linda, dulce y sobretodo tan frágil– dijo Edward en respuesta

- jajaja... y si a eso le agregas su torpeza y su imán para el peligro, lo único que le falta es que un oso intente comérsela – dijo Emmett con burla ( idiota … ) - pero ¿ que fue lo que paso para que estés así de embobado ?

- estuvimos a una nada, … así de besarnos, pero en eso llego Carlisle y … pues ya te imaginaras – todo se quedo en silencio

- ¿ que te pasa, porque te haz puesto tan serio ?

- Es que, la forma en que nos miro y le hablo a Bella fue como si... como si estuviera ¿ celoso ? ( ¿ celoso ?, lo ultimo que estaría Carlisle es celoso ) - Emmett soltó la carcajada

- ¿ como puedes pensar eso ? Hermano, creo que ya estas delirando, el siempre la ah visto como una hija y eso no va a cambiar, por Dios nos criamos juntos, posiblemente y hasta le cambio los pañales de pequeña y si en tal caso tuvieras razón lo mas seguro es que simplemente sean celos paternales. Vamos Edward es mejor irnos a dormir – me sentí helada, si no hacia algo me iban a descubrir ( ¡ ¿ que hago ? ! )

antes de poder reaccionar Edward ya estaba abajo del marco de la puerta mirándome sorprendido. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y empece a balbucear

- este... pues … yo … yo vi la … la … la luz encendida y este … y como creí escuchar tu voz pues … decidí traerte tu chaqueta – en ese momento me acorde que la traía puesta ( demonios ) sentía la cara ardiendo, había metido la pata y hondo ¿ quien demonios me creería tal mentira ?. nadie claro por eso el famoso "bella no sabe mentir"

pensé que iba a explotar o algo por el estilo, pero solo cruzo los brazos por el pecho y sonrió de lado. Ese fue el instante en que me di cuenta de como iba vestido. Lo único que traía puesto un pantalón de dormir. Su torso estaba al descubierto dejándome al descubierto sus marcados pectorales, claro que no tanto como los de Emmett, pero si lo suficiente para dejarte sin respirar. Sin darme cuenta mordí mi labio inferior mientras lo observaba, aunque creo que el mejor termino era que me lo comía con la mirada. Su sonrisa se ensancho dando me a entender que era lo bastante obvia ( trágame tierra, por favor, apiadate de mi y trágame )

- me dio frió en el camino – dije tratando de arreglarlo, el ladeo la cabeza hacia el pasillo dando se cuenta que la distancia entre la habitación de Emmett y la de la habitación de invitados apenas eran unas cuantas puertas – aunque tu la necesitas mas que yo – (genial, tenia que hacer notar mas que me había fijado en el ) - su sonrisa era cada mas grande mientras negaba la cabeza

- ¿ puedes decir algo antes de avergonzarme a mi misma mas de lo que ya lo eh hecho ? - no podía creer que se pudiera estar mas roja

- jajaja … Bella, ya te dije que es tuya, no me la tienes porque regresar

- pero …

- ningún pero, es tuya y punto – dijo y me regalo de nuevo una de sus sonrisas de lado

- ¿ que ?, ¿ a mi no me vas a comer con la mirada Bella ? Que conste que yo tengo mejor cuerpo – dijo Emmett recordándome que el también ahí estaba aparte que tenia la misma vestimenta que Edward, me di cuenta que si podía estar mas roja y cada vez mas

- ¿ que no tienen frió o que – dije volteando la cabeza a otro lado. Emmett soltó la carcajada

- vamos Bella, si bien sabemos que lo que menos tienes en este momento es frió – dijo entre risa y risa

- Idiota … ¡ buenas noches Edward, que te parta un rayo Emmett ! – dije bajando las escaleras para ir a la cocina

- aunch … ella es la que quiere que me parta un rayo y tu me pegas, eso no es …

al acercarme a la cocina, vi unas lineas de luz que salían por debajo de la puerta. Me acerque mas a ella y empuje con delicadeza. Al entrar por completo me quede congelada, ahí estaba Carlisle tomando de una botella helada. Con solamente un pants ( ¿ a caso no saben que existen las playeras para dormir estos chicos o que ? Bueno, tampoco es que me queje tanto ) mis mejillas volvieron a su tono sonrojado, por mas que trataba no podía dejar de verlo, ya sabia de donde habían sacado lo sexy los Cullen. solo tenias que ver a Carlisle vestido de esa forma y tus piernas temblarían, justo como lo hacían las mías en ese momento

- hola - el se sorprendió al escucharme derramando un poco de agua, ya que al parecer aun no se percataba de mi presencia. Jadeo por el frío del agua al tocar la piel de su torso descubierto

- lo siento – tome una servilleta de cocina , dude si era mal visto ayudarlo a secarse, el noto mi debate interno y se apresuro a tomar la servilleta de mi mano y se empezó a secar

- no, no hay problema Isabella, y gracias por la servilleta – dijo alzándola un poco

- ¿ porque Isabella ? - me dolía mucho que me llamara así

- así se llamaba tu bisabuela, tu medre la quería mucho, no había ocasión que no sonriera cada vez que hablaba de ella, ella era...

- no hablo de eso, ¿ porque me llamas así ?

- Ese es tu nombre – dijo secamente antes de tomar nuevamente de su botella

- si, pero tu nunca me haz llamado así. ni siquiera cuando era pequeña y hacia travesuras. Siempre me haz llamado Bella

- no debí

- ¿ que sucede ? ¿ que no me puedes llamar Bella, como siempre ? ¿ que ah cambiado, desde cuando y porque ?

- No debo – su mirada me penetro en ese momento no lo comprendía, no entendía que me querían decir sus ojos

- ¿ que ? No entiendo

- ese es el problema – bebió el resto del agua y tiro la botella al cesto de la basura

- buenas noches Isabella – dijo fríamente al pasar a mi lado ( y dale con Isabella, si eso es lo que quiere, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego )

- muy bien, buenas noches Dr. Cullen – dije girándome hacia la dirección que tomaba. lo vi detenerse un momento pero no dijo nada y subió las escaleras

me sentía extraña, era como una mezcla de sentimientos, tristeza coraje, desesperación y mas

solo que la que atacaba sin tregua era la tristeza. Saque el jugo del refrigerador y me serví en un vaso. En eso entro Rosalie a la cocina bostezando

- ¿ te rugió el estomago como para despertar a todos en la casa y tu solo bajas a tomar jugo ? Y luego dicen que yo soy la que no come – dijo negando con la cabeza dramáticamente

- lo siento, eh perdido el apetito ¿ que horas son ? -era verdad, con lo que paso con Carlisle hasta se me había olvidado por que baje. me tome de un jalón el resto de el jugo, lave el vaso y lo puse a un lado del fregadero para que se escurriera

- son como las 4 – asentí con la cabeza saliendo de la cocina y Rosalie siguiéndome por detrás

- ¿ por que la pregunta ? - pregunto con sospecha

- voy a salir a correr – subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude sin tropezar para así no escuchar un sermón. Fui a la habitación de Alice donde estaban mis cosas. Me puse unos tenis y cerré la chaqueta la chaqueta de Edward , bueno mi chaqueta despues de tomar mi reproductor de musica. antes de llegar a la planta baja vi que todas las luces estaban prendidas ( no quiero sermón, solo quiero correr )

- ¿ que pasa aquí ? - pregunto Emmett con los brazos cruzados cerca de la puerta analizando cada paso que daba

- ni siquiera sabes que pasa y ya me estas mirando como si me fueras a taclear para impedir que haga algo

- no se lo que pasa pero te detendré, aunque tampoco te taclearia, eres muy pequeña, a si que dime lo que tratas de hacer

- fácil, voy a salir a correr – los ojos de Emmett se hicieron como platos y se puso rojo

- ¡ESTAS LOCAS SI PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR! ¿ ROSE, PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA ESO ?

- quiero que la detengas, no que la encierres durante toda una semana

- no la encerraría una semana … solo hasta el lunes – ( que consuelo )

- solo es correr, ¿ alguna vez me vas a dejar a hacerlo tranquila ?, solo me dejas hacerlo en las clases de educación física dentro de el gimnasio y aveces ni ahí

- si, Emmett siendo el profesor de Educasion fisica era el encargado oficial autoimpuesto para "Bella no corre" se había quedado sin entrar a la universidad para esperar a Rosalie y poder entrar juntos

- no puedes hacerlo - ( tengo que hacer algo ) y ya sabia que , hacer abri un poco mas los ojos viendolo hacia arriba ( ayudaba que el fuera mas alto ) mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, saque el labio inferior haciendolo temblar. Ese era "el puchi Bells" podria ser tan poderoso y efectivo como "el puchi Ali" de esa manera los habiamos llamados de pequeños yo casi no lo utilizaba y eso era lo que lo hacia mas efectivo. Si, si existe "el puchi Rose" pero ese en estos tiempos era una arma letal ( deberiamos de cambiarles los nombres, ahora me parecen extraños )

las facciones de Emmett empesaban a relajarse

- ¿ que hacen todos despiertos ? ¿ y que es lo que quiere ? - pregunto Edward con Jasper a un lado señalandome, Emmett volteo a verlos (genial, eh perdido el contacto visual )

- Bella quiere salir a correr

- ¡ NO ! - dijeron al mismo tiempo Edward y Jasper

- ¡ DEMONIOS, NO SOY UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA A LA QUE TENGAN QUE CUIDAR ! ¡ NO ME AH PASADO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y HOY PIENSO SALIR CORRIENDO QUIERANLO O NO ! - abrí la puerta de y me salí lo mas rápido que pude sin correr

- Bella … - todos dijeron en la puerta

- ¡ SI ME QUIEREN DETENER SIGANME. SI NO, LOS VEO AL RATO ! - deje antes de empezar a correr alejándome cada vez mas de la casa, sabia que no me seguirían, eso era peor a que si yo corriera sola

tome el mp3 del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me los coloque.

Llevaba un buen de rato corriendo ( ven, solo exageran, no me pasa nada ). en eso se me vinieron imágenes de lo que había pasado en la cocina hace poco. Carlisle estaba muy tenso y lo que mas me dolía era su mirada era como... frustración lo que veía en ella desesperación y ….¿ desamor ? ( ya estas alucinando Bella, deberías de …) de un instante a otro ya no era su mirada la que veía, si no otra completamente distinta. no eran sus ojos verdes, eran un tipo de Rojo, muy obscuro. Ese no era Carlisle ¿ quien era ?. Mi respiración se acelero mas de lo que ya estaba acelerada, algo me oprimía el pecho fuertemente y ardía. No podía escuchar nada aunque sabia que aun estaba prendida la música, mire a mi alrededor y no te que sin darme cuenta me había adentrado al fondo de el bosque. Cada vez me costaba mas respirar y veía mas obscuro, no era como cuando te vas a desmayar, no era de otro tipo.

- Bella - escuche a mis espaldas Quería gritar, por alguna razón sentía ganas de gritar. Alguien venia por mi. Cuando me dispónia a hacerlo tropecé con no se que cosa y caí. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y un fuerte dolor apareció en mi tobillo (tengo que irme de aquí. El viene, el viene por mi ) no dejaba de repetir eso mi mente

* * *

_**siento no haber publicado la semana pasadoa como dije, pero la inspiracion no queria llegar y si llegaba no duraba mucho. yo queria un capitulo lo mas grande posible, y pues hasta aqui llegue XD**_

_**siento si existen errores, pero ahorita no tengo cabeza para revisar y modificar**_

_**ACABO DE LLEGAR DE VER LUNA NUEVA**_

_**estoy encantada, es lo unico que voy a decir, por si no la haz visto**_

_**tambien desde el jueves ando como chiva loca de felicidad al ver el trailer de "Remember me", se ve tan guapo Robert XD**_

_**cuidense mucho**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ REVIEWS PORFAZ !!!!!!!!!**_


	5. CB cap 5

******_Disclaimer_**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego una vez mas con ellos en mis historias locas que tengo en la cabeza

como ya eh dicho antes, me encantaria que Edward me perteneciera pero NO lamentablemente NO me pertenece

* * *

_- ¡ DEMONIOS, NO SOY UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA A LA QUE TENGAN QUE CUIDAR ! ¡ NO ME AH PASADO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y HOY PIENSO SALIR QUIERANLO O NO ! - abrí la puerta de y me salí lo mas rápido que pude sin correr_

_- Bella … - todos dijeron en la puerta_

_- ¡ SI ME QUIEREN DETENER SIGANME. SI NO, LOS VEO AL RATO ! - deje antes de empezar a correr alejándome cada vez mas de la casa, sabia que no me seguirían, eso era peor a que si yo corriera sola_

_tome el mp3 del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me los coloque._

_Llevaba un buen de rato corriendo ( ven, solo exageran, no me pasa nada ). en eso se me vinieron imágenes de lo que había pasado en la cocina hace poco. Carlisle estaba muy tenso y lo que mas me dolía era su mirada era como... frustración lo que veía en ella desesperación y ….¿ desamor ? ( ya estas alucinando Bella, deberías de …) de un instante a otro ya no era su mirada la que veía, si no otra completamente distinta. no eran sus ojos verdes, eran un tipo de Rojo, muy obscuro. Ese no era Carlisle ¿ quien era ?. Mi respiración se acelero mas de lo que ya estaba acelerada, algo me oprimía el pecho fuertemente y ardía. No podía escuchar nada aunque sabia que aun estaba prendida la música, mire a mi alrededor y no te que sin darme cuenta me había adentrado al fondo de el bosque. Cada vez me costaba mas respirar y veía mas obscuro, no era como cuando te vas a desmayar, no era de otro tipo._

_- Bella - escuche a mis espaldas Quería gritar, por alguna razón sentía ganas de gritar. Alguien venia por mi. Cuando me dispónia a hacerlo tropecé con no se que cosa y caí. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y un fuerte dolor apareció en mi tobillo (tengo que irme de aquí. El viene, el viene por mi ) no dejaba de repetir eso mi mente_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

- Bella – escuche de nuevo esa voz a lo lejos pero acercándose – ¿ o como prefieres, a mi me gusta mas Isabella, es mas ... refinado – tenia que irme da ahí, el venia por mi

con mucho trabajo y dolor pude levantarme gracias al árbol que estaba a un lado mio. Sentía como si me quemaran el pie, empece a cojear con mucha dificultad, tratando de no llorar y con el fuerte ardor en mi pecho

- la pequeña Isabella – escuche en susurro aun lado de mi. Eche un fuerte grito desgarrador. Aunque sabia que no debía, me gire a verlo, y ahí estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia recargado en el Árbol que me había ayudado a levantarme, con su chamarra de mezclilla café claro,su cabello rubio agarrado en una pequeña coleta y sus pantalones desgarrados con una herida en el muslo

atrás de el estaba una mujer, pero no pude distinguirla por la distancia y a un lado de esta lo que parecía ser un hombre

- aléjense de mi – dije dando un paso hacia atrás con cuidado para no hacerme mas daño, pero aun así el dolor se hizo mas fuerte, las lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos y no solamente por el dolor, si no por el terror que sentía

- pero Bella, así es como nos tratas después de tanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo el otro hombre con voz gruesa y fingiendo tristeza – todo lo que hemos recorrido para verte, sobretodo tu amiga ¿ te acuerdas de ella ? Tu amiga …

- ¡ CALLATE Y LAGUENSE ! - grite con todo el aire en que mis pulmones había, asiendo mas fuerte el ardor en ellos. De alguna forma logre moverme alejando el dolor de mi mente, nada mas me importaba que alejarme de ahí, si no me iba seria mi fin.

Pero al siguiente paso que trate de dar caí sin poder impedirlo. Los escuche reírse de mi torpeza, apreté los puños maldiciéndome a mi misma por no poder hacer nada, pero luego me paralice al sentir unos brazos rodearme y grite

- ¡ SUELTAME ! - me removí con fuerza entre sus brazos, su risa se hizo mas clara y fuerte

- estúpida, ¿ acaso no te das cuenta que no hay nada que puedas hacer ? Pensaste que te habías escapado de nosotros y ya vez, te tenemos en nuestras manos – me dijo entre dientes influyendome mas miedo pero aun así intente que no se notara. Acerco su mano a mi cara como si me quisiera acariciar

- no te atrevas a tocarme maldito asesino – sise entre dientes. la imagen de mi madre se me vino a la mente haciendo derramar las mas amargas lagrimas que desde hace tiempo no tenia

- y si supieras cuanto lo disfrute – dijo con una carcajada seca

- ¡ TU LA MATASTE, TU LA MATASTE. TE ODIO... LOS ODIO A LOS TRES, SON UNOS BASTARDOS ! - el rubio se acerco a mi con una sonrisa socarrona poniéndose en cunclillas frente a mi – ( esos ojos … ) ¿ por que no me pueden dejar en paz ?

Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande y tomo con fuerza mi cara acercando mas la suya

- alejate de mi – dije antes de escupir le en la cara, estaba furioso parecía que me iba a hacer algo pero la mujer se acerco a mi con las manos en alto como en defensa. Sabia que no la odiaba tanto como como a los otros dos, pero la odiaba

- eres una falsa, no te atrevas a acercarte a mi, hija de tu... - no pude continuar al ver como contraía su cara con dolor, eso no era fingido, en realidad le dolían mis palabras

- ¡ Y DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS ! ¡ DEJENME EN PAZ ! ¡ ALEJENSE DE MI ! ¡ LOS ODIO !- seguí gritando cosas parecidas durante un largo rato hasta que escuche una hermosa melodía de piano, estaba confundida, mire a mis agresores y note que ellos estaban mas confundidos que yo. Tome mi mp3 que se encontraba en el bolsillo y mire la pantalla al no reconocer la melodía

- espero que te guste – leí en voz alta el titulo que habia en la pantalla, levante la mirada y vi a Edward en cunclillas frente a mi,con la mirada de preocupación pero sonriendo levemente

volite hacia el que me sujetaba y era Emmett con la misma mirada preocupada. Al final vi a la mujer parada junto a mi y era Alice que estaba sollozando con la mano en la boca

- aun no estas lista pequeña Bells – dijo Emmett dulcemente en mi oído. Enrolle mis brazos al rededor de su cuello

- lo siento, lo siento tanto. Perdónenme ¡ no me dejen, por favor, no me dejen !– dije llorando apretando mi cara contra su cuello.

- Nunca lo haremos mi pequeña -me apretó contra su pecho y apoyo su cabeza en la miá. Sentí como Emmett se levantaba conmigo en brazos. Yo no podía dejar de llorar hasta que estuvimos enfrente de la casa con la luz del el sol ya que ya era de día

- ¡ Bella ! - gritaron Jasper y Rosalie viniendo al sofá donde me había colocado Emmett. Se veían muy preocupados, eso me hacia sentir cada vez peor. Jasper se sentó a mis pies y Rosalie se acomodo atrás de mi apoyándome contra ella

- lo siento – dije bajando la cabeza

- estas temblando, te traeré un poco de te – dijo Alice. Al notar como aun sus ojos seguían rojos derrame unas cuantas lagrimas mas

- ¿ pero como se te ah ocurrido semejante tontería ? - preguntaron Rosalie y Jass al mismo tiempo

- ¿ a quien le respondo primero ? - trate de relajar la situación, pero todos me miraron de manera reprobatoria

- a mi – dijo Carlisle entrando a la sala con su botiquín. Me quede en silencio, con el que menos quería hablar era con el

- y bien... ¿ que tienes que decir ?

- Lo siento, siento haberlos preocupados

- ¡ eso es lo de menos Bella, que hubiera pasado si nosotros no hubiéramos llegado ¿ te haz puesto ah pensar un poco en eso ? ! - dijo Edward acercándose a nosotros con una cobija, y me cobijo con ella

- si no me hubieran seguido no hubiera pasado nada, yo estaba bien

- ¡ ¿ BIEN ? ¿ ESO ES LO QUE CREES ? !, cuando te encontramos tu ya estabas ahí tirada en la tierra, no tienes idea de lo desgarrador que fue verte tirada llorando y gritando. La impotencia que sentí al ver que aunque estábamos enfrente tuyo aun así no nos reconocías – Edward se agarro el puente de la nariz con evidente frustración

- dejemos los reclamos para después, ahora hay que curarte – dijo Carlisle y con cuidado me quito el tenis de el pie lastimado. Pero aun así dolió así que apreté con fuerza la cobija entre mis manos

- lo siento – dijo Carlisle al notar mi dolor y empezó a revisar mi tobillo( si por lo menos se disculpara por lo que en realidad quiero ). sus manos heladas contra las mías eran reconfortantes, tan suaves me encantaba el contacto de su mano contra mi piel ( pero en que estoy pensando, eso esta mal ) con un aullido de dolor moví mi pie. Carlisle me vio extrañado. Y asi fueron varias ocasiones, cada vez que empezaba a sentir agradable el contacto, movía mi pie

- ¿ pero que es lo que te pasa ? No debes de moverte Bella – dijo Carlisle un poco molesto ( ¿ Bella ? )

- son espasmos – mentí mirándolo confundida

- deja de moverte Bella

- no los puedo detener

- entonces yo yo haré – dijo Edward tomando mi pie entre sus manos frías, las manos de Edward eran mas delicadas y suaves. Ademas que si se me tenia permitido disfrutar de su tacto. Así que me concentre solo en ellas y nada mas

Carlisle dijo que por suerte solo era un esguince lastimado, me puso una venda y coloco un protector para inmovilizar el tobillo

me dio unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor y para poder dormir. Nadie hizo mas preguntas ni comentarios sobre lo que había pasado. Cuando pregunte como me iría a dormir, Edward me tomo en brazos sin decir nada y me llevo al cuarto de invitados en el tercer piso

- Edward... estamos en el tercer piso – dije cuando ya estaba acomodada en la cama

- si ¿ y... ?

te lo agradezco, pero ... ¿ como voy a bajar a comer cuando tenga hambre ?

- No vas a a bajar – dijo simplemente como si fuera lo mas obvio

- los alimentos no vuelan Edward

- claro que no, yo te los traeré

- no, no quiero ser molestia para nadie, yo fui la bruta que se cayo y yo... - no me dejo terminar

- no eres ninguna bruta Bella, ademas si lo que te preocupa es que me canse, que no es posible – aclaró – nos turnaremos los demás. No eres ninguna molestia

- pero... no quiero

- no estamos preguntando Bella, a si como tu no preguntaste para salir a correr

- lo siento – dije apenada

- en realidad no lo sientes tanto – dijo acariciando mi cabello, lo mire confundida

- por algún tiempo debiste disfrutar el sentimiento de libertad al correr. No te estamos diciendo que nunca vuelvas a correr, solo que aun no estas preparada y ahora menos con esto – dijo sonriendo de lado tocando mi pierna

- si lo disfrute y espero poderlo hacer pronto sin tener miedo – dije con los ojos cristalizandome

- si quieres puede practicar correteando al cartero

- no soy un perro – dije haciendo un mohín y luego me reí ante mi imagen disfrazada de perro correteando al pobre cartero

- así me gusta, esa risa es tan hermosa que seria terrible nunca escucharla

- deja de burlarte de mi

- no lo hago, pero bueno.. es mejor que te deje descansar

- buenos... días Edward – dije riendo al ver la luz de día que entraba por las cortinas

- buenos días Bella – dijo Edward riéndose también y se levanto de mi cama – acuerdate que mi cuarto esta en frente, así que si necesitas algo, solo tienes que echar un grito

- gracias, descansa

- igual – salio por la puerta y la cerro

* * *

**pues aqui esta, si es mas pequeño que los otros y confuso pero... XD**

**a lo mejor estoy un poco sentimental hoy pero al leer la primera parte cuando bella esta en el bosque me saco una que otra lagrima ( me meti mucho en el personaje jejeje... )**

_**ya medio tengo idea de como va a ser el siguiente cap, solo que para el que sigue despues de ese voy a necesitar su ayuda, ya en el siguente capitulo sabran y les dire el por que**_

**por favor, necesito sus reviews **

**no importa si no estan registrados, si los puedo resivir **

**gracias por leer **

**¡¡¡ REVIEWS !!!**

**cuidense**

**Bye**


	6. CB cap 6

******_Disclaimer_**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego una vez mas con ellos en mis historias locas que tengo en la cabeza

como ya eh dicho antes, me encantaria que Edward me perteneciera pero NO lamentablemente NO me pertenece

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

_Estaba en un cuarto obscuro, se me hizo extraño ya que no lo reconocia, senti unos brazos alrededor mio, voltee a ver y era mi mamá, se veia preocupada, pero al notar que la obserbaba me sonrio_

_- ¿ donde estamos mami ? - ella pareció dudar, en eso me di cuenta que tenia la cara llena de mugre_

_- mami... tienes la cara sucia, no puedes comer con la cara sucia, te puedes enfermar – dije limpiándole un poco la cara con mi mano_

_- no te preocupes hija, te prometo que me la lavare en cuanto pueda, asi no tendre esos bichos molestosos en mi estomago – dijo haciéndome cosquillas en el estomago_

_- jajaja... basta mami ... ya no aguanto jajaja... basta – ella dejo de hacer cosquillas y me apreto contra su pecho_

_- pero... ¿ donde estamos ? Y ¿ que hacemos aquí ? - vi como derramaba una lagrima_

_- estamos en una cueva secreta jugando_

_- ¿ jugando, a que jugamos ?_

_- Jugamos al escondite y ahora es el turno de tu papá encontrarnos_

_- ¿ mi papi ? mi papi es bueno encontrando gente_

_- si, tu papa es muy bueno encontrando gente, vas a ver que pronto los tres estaremos juntos e iremos a ese parque de diversiones que te gusta tanto_

_- ¿ podemos invitar a mis primos y a Eddie ?, bueno y a todos mis amigos- me sonroje al recordar a Eddie_

_- si, a tus primos y a tus amiguitos, pero sobretodo a Edward – me beso la nuca y me apretó mas contra ella_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_- mami ... ¿ tu crees que mi papi ya se olvido que estábamos jugando ? - vi como se llevaba la mano a la boca y negó con la cabeza_

_- no, es solo que esta vez se le ah hecho un poco difícil, hemos hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndonos_

_- ¿ pero entonces como Vicky nos encontró ? - en eso entro mi nueva amiga Vicky con una bandeja de comida, ella nos llevaba comida todos los días y me contaba historias muy divertidas, aveces mi mami la ayudaba y esas eran las las interesantes y entretenidas. Vicky se quedo quita como con miedo_

_- es que Victoria nos ah ayudado a escondernos, al igual que sus amigos_

_- no me gustan sus amigos, me dan miedo, siempre dicen cosas raras que no entiendo como eso de la recompensa ¿ que es eso ?_

_- Es un premio que le darán al que nos encuentre_

_- pero... entonces porque no les ayudamos gritando, así va a ser mas fácil_

_- no, Bella no se te ocurra hacer eso, pase lo que pase no grites. Se pueden enojar_

_- pero ¿ porque ?_

_- porque ...por que es hacer trampa. ven, tienes que comer algo_

_- mami ¿ tu crees que papi ya esta cerca ? ¿ que pronto nos encontrara ?_

_- Si mi cielo, ahora come – vi como se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que le habían salido_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_- ¡ MAMI ! , ¡ MAMI ! ¿ a donde se la llevan Vicky ? ¡ MAMI ! - no tenia idea de que sucedía, de un momento a otro, el amigo mas grande de Vicky había abierto la puerta azotandola contra la pared, tenia una sonrisa muy extraña que me dio miedo. Hablo entre dientes con voz tan baja que no entendí nada, y mi mami lo hizo igual, ella me abrazo con fuerza y me beso por toda la cara diciendo a todo momento que me amaba, yo sin entender por que lloraba al igual que ella, se quito la cadenita que siempre traía y me la puso a mi en mi cuello, aunque me quedaba algo grande, me dijo que no me preocupara, que papá iba a llegar pronto y que el y mis amigos me acompañarían al parque, le iba a preguntar que por que no se mencionaba a ella pero puso su mano en mi mejilla, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que me amaba por ultima vez antes de pararse e irse por esa puerta toda oxidada_

_- ¡¡¡¡ MAMI !!! - lloraba sin control, ¿ por que no volvía ?, hace tiempo que habían salido y no volvían_

_- Bella calmate, todo va a estar bien_

_- pero... ¿ cuando va a volver ?_

_- No va a volver_

_- ¡¡¡ NO !!!, ella va a venir al igual que mi papi, y vamos a ir al parque y luego a casa de Eddie vamos... vamos ¡¡¡ MAMI !!! - mi vista era muy borrosa por las lagrimas, sentí como me levanto de el suelo y me sentaba en la cama. Ella se arrodillo frente a mi_

_- Bella, escuchame bien – dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo mirarla directo a los ojos- tu mamá no va a volver, Laurent la ah ... se la ah llevado a un lugar muy lejos. Pero Bella, escuchame bien, digan lo que digan los demás, tu papá esta en ... en... Los Ángeles ... en una misión de rescate muy importante, si... y así va a ser un año, durante ese año el te va a escribir de vez encuando saludándote y diciendo cuanto te ama. Después de que se cumpla el año recibirás una carta donde te informaran la muerte de tu padre ... una muerte muy heroica al tratar de salvar a una madre con su hija. Lamentablemente no llego a tiempo, y los tres murieron – no entendía bien lo que me decía, yo lloraba y ella me hizo repetir muchas veces lo que me decía, si me equivocaba tenia que empezar de nuevo_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_llevaba mucho tempo corriendo y mis piernas ya no aguantaban mas, pero tenia que seguir el venia por mi. Han pasado lo que creo que sera un mes desde que mamá murió. Si, ya no le decía mami, no recuerdo el por que ni cuando deje de llamarla así. Solo sabia que tenia que correr. Pensaba que Victoria era mi amiga, pero no cuando según eso me estaba ayudando a escapar, apareció james, se veía muy enojado le dijo a Victoria que era una traidora por apoyarme, no entendía nada hasta que James se rió y dijo que ella también era parte de ellos, que también me quería ver muerta para poder cobrar su parte de el dinero, la mire confundida y ella agacho la cabeza._

_Pero lo que no entiendo es porque cuando James saco un tipo de cuchillo y venia contra mi, ella forcejeo con el y termino enterrándole ese extraño cuchillo en el muslo. El auyo de dolor y Victoria me dijo que aprovechara para huir. Sin que me lo repitiera dos veces yo salí corriendo lo mas fuerte posible_

_yo creo que todo el tiempo encerrada me estaba afectando al correr, mi pecho ardía y yo lloraba aunque eso de alguna forma estaba mal, ya que no veía muy bien_

_- ¿ DONDE ESTAS ENANA ? - escuche el fuerte grito no muy lejos de mi. Claro para el que tenia como 19 era una enana_

_a lo lejos vi lo que seria una carretera, corrí con mas fuerza, rogando por que pronto apareciera un carro o algo y afortunadamente así fue, con la luz de el amanecer vi acercarse una camioneta vieja y roja. Salte y moví mis brazos para llamar su atención, la camioneta se estaciono enfrente mio. Se abrió la puerta del copiloto y vi a un hombre grandote con cabello largo y obscuro, a su lado estaba un niño mas o menos de mi edad, los dos me vieron confundidos. Le pedí con el poco aire que tenia que nos fuéramos de ahí, no se que abra visto o que, pero me sonrió amablemente , me ayudo a subir y acelero_

me desperté con el pulso acelerado, me lleve las manos con desesperación a la cara y en eso note que había estado llorando dormida. Mire a mi alrededor y me recrimine al recordar que no llevaba las cartas de Charlie, las que me había enviado durante un año antes de morir. Leer esas cartas y estrechar contra mi pecho la cadenita de Renne me ayudaban a sentirme mejor cuando tenia este tipos de sueños extraño, aunque al poco rato no recuerde exactamente como fueron.

La puerta se abrió y se asomaron Edward y Emmett por ella,

- ¿ estas bien ?- pregunto Edward

- si, solo fue un sueño

- ah, un sueño – dijo Emmett adentrándose a la habitación – pero ¿ un sueño ? -dijo con voz normal – o ¿ unos sueños ? - dijo de manera seria y un poco siniestra

- bueno, unos sueños, pero estoy bien, solo desearía tener las cartas de Charlie

- las cartas – dijeron al mismo tiempo con un tono que no me agrado para nada

- ¿ que tienen contra mis cartas? ¿ por que cada vez que hablo de ellas todos ustedes salen su " las cartas... ?, pregunte tratando de imitar su tono de voz

- tenemos que hablar, pero eso sera cuando los demás vuelvan – respondió Edward

- ¿ vuelvan ?

- Si, fueron a comprar algunas cosas – respondió Emmett – pero bueno, luego venimos ya que apenas haz descansado unas cuantas horas – dijo saliendo y empujando a Edward para que el también lo hiciera

- Emmett, espera

- ¿ si ?

- ¿ te podrías quedar un momento ?- vi la duda de Edward y se le vio un poco dolido, me sentí mal por ello

- Edward... - empece a decir pero el me interrumpió

- no hay problema, yo iré a la cocina para prepararte algo. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada se fue

- estará bien – dijo Emmett al ver mi preocupación – y bueno ¿ como nos vamos a acomodar ? - pregunto sonriendo. Yo me reí haciéndome a un lado. El sin decir mas se aventó a mi lado en la cama y me tuvo que agarrar ya que me estaba cayendo de la cama. Nos quedamos recostados de lado uno enfrente de el otro

- siento haberte desobedecido dije después de unos minutos en silencio

- Bella... - suspiro fuerte mente - ¿ por que lo hiciste ?

- Quería despejarme la mente, quería … no pensar en nada – dije sin pensar

_**(**_ _**nt/a**_ "wow... sin pensar dijo que no quería pensar en nada", bueno … lo logro XD. Lo siento, no me pude resistir a este comentario _**)**_

- pero la pregunta es ¿ por que ? … Bella haz estado muy extraña desde lo de Carlisle – se quedo serio derrepente ( o... no ). no tenia idea de que decir

cerro los ojos con fuerza y se llevo la mano libre a la cabeza. Ya que con la otra se estaba apoyando contra el colchón. Así paso un buen de rato y nadie se movía y nadie decía nada. Hasta que yo hable

- Emmett... me gusto … eso beso me gusto

* * *

**primera vez que ecribo un capitulo tan seguido**

**pero ahorita es a donde llega el dilema y necesito su ayuda**

_**no tengo idea de como va a reaccionar Emmett, en eso mi mente esta en blanco con respecta a eso**_

_**a si que por favor, necesito ideas**_

**y pues si como ya ah de ser obvio, Charlie y Phil no murieron un año despues, puede que hasta antes que Renne ( puede que ande muy sentimental entre ayer y hoy, por que si me agarro el sentimiento cuando escribi los sueños/recuerdos de Bella )**

**como ya eh de estar enfadando, me voy**

**cuidense**

**Bye  
**

**¡¡¡ REVIEWS !!!  
**


	7. CB cap 7

_**Disclaimer**_**: l****os personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego una vez mas con ellos en mis historias locas que tengo en la cabeza**

* * *

_- siento haberte desobedecido dije después de unos minutos en silencio_

_- Bella... - suspiro fuerte mente - ¿ por que lo hiciste ?_

_- Quería despejarme la mente, quería … no pensar en nada – dije sin pensar ( nt/a "wow... sin pensar dijo que no quería pensar en nada", bueno … lo logro XD. Lo siento, no me pude resistir a este comentario )_

_- pero la pregunta es ¿ por que ? … Bella haz estado muy extraña desde lo de Carlisle – se quedo serio derrepente ( o... no ). no tenia idea de que decir_

_cerro los ojos con fuerza y se llevo la mano libre a la cabeza. Ya que con la otra se estaba apoyando contra el colchón. Así paso un buen de rato, nadie se movía y nadie decía nada. Hasta que yo hable_

_- Emmett... me gusto … eso beso me gusto_

** CAPITULO 7  
**

su cuerpo se tensó y me miro extrañado. Siguió callado durante un rato mas

_- _¿ podrías decir algo ? Tu silencio me esta matando - En mi mente tenia varas escenas. Una en que exploratoria y me llamaría loca degenerada. Otra que se caería de la cama de la risa y se lo tomara a broma. Pero no... se quedo serio y luego suspiro sonoramente

_- _Bella... ¿ estas segura de lo que estas diciendo ?

_- _Claro que si ¿ crees que no se distinguir entre los buenos besos y los malos ?

_- _No puedes saberlo ya que todos los anteriores han sido geniales – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona señalándose

_- _Emmett ...

_- _si ya se. Pero también debes de tener en cuenta que puede ser simplemente imaginación de tu loca cabesita

_- _¡¿ y si no lo es ?! ¡¿y si termino enamorándome de Carlisle ?! ¡¿ que tal si... ?!

_- _¿ y si mañana cae un meteorito que destruye a la tierra ? Parale a tu tren. No te niego que se me hace muy extraño todo esto y que estoy muy... pero muy sacado de onda. Pero no tienes porque hacer trabajar esa cabeza de mas. Vas a ver que solo es una tontería – me sonrió y acaricio mi cabello

_- _¿ no me vas a decir loca degenerada , morbosa o algo así ?

_- _Claro que no. Primero por que te conozco y segundo por que se lo que el encanto Cullen provoca. Aunque no lo creas ocasiona muchos problemas, pero es el pago por ser tan guapo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_- _Emmett ...- empece a decir, pero tenia una duda en la mente - ¿ tan mal me vi allá en el bosque ? - su mirada se ensombreció al recordar

_- _no podría decidir si fue igual o peor que la primera vez.

La primera ocasión en que había ocurrido. fue a unos cuantos meses de hacernos novios. Estábamos en una cita en el parque. El me estaba persiguiendo despues de que yo lo habia manchado con un poco de helado en la nariz, yo corria tratando de que no me alcansara cuando todo cambio, haciéndose obscuro y extraño. El dijo que fue la hora mas larga y horrible de toda su vida. Hubo otras veces que parecía que iba a suceder, pero Emmett se ponía a hacer cosas para distraerme; desde hacerme cosquillas mientras corríamos hasta tomar el lodo que había en nuestro camino y tirárselo directo a la cara. Por eso... como sera obvio no me dejaba ni un minuto correr con la demás gente a menos que el estuviera junto a mi y ni pensar sola, solo la noche anterior lo había logrado

una música vino a mi mente, recordándome la desconocida melodía de el bosque.

Con mucha dificultad me senté en la cama y tome la chaqueta que estaba en la orilla

_- _¿ que crees que haces ? - me pregunto Emmett confundido

_- _busco mi reproductor de música – le conteste simplemente

_- _¿ para... ?

_- _Cuando estábamos en el bosque escuche una melodía que provenía de aquí – dije alzándolo un poco – pero no la reconozco

_- _¡ ah !, Por eso sonrió – dijo mas para si mismo

_- _¿ quien ? ¿ de que hablas ?

En eso se escucho un toquido en la puerta. sin recibir respuesta, Edward entro a la habitación con una bandeja con emparedados y una ensalada ( esta toda desordenada, pareciera que lo hizo a la carrera ... ¿ desde cuando me volví tan criticona ? eso no es lo importante, Lo importante es que el fue muy amable al traérmela ¡ que tierno es ! )

_- _tierra llamando a Bella... tierra llamando a Bella , conteste por favor – dijo Emmett antes de hacer un ruido como de radio. Me reí un poco de su tontería pero aun así le di un golpe en el hombro

_- _oye - dijo sobandose donde lo habia golpeado - pero dime, ¿ en que pensabas eh... ? Estabas muy sonriente - ( pensaba en la ternura que es Edward... si claro, como si lo fuera a decir )

_- _pensaba en la melodía de la que te estaba hablando - ( muy bien pinochita, ¿ otra mentira mas que quieras decir en menos de 24 horas ? )

_- _¿ de cual melodía hablan ? - pregunto Edward ¿ secamente ?

_- _No te hagas Eddie ,pero yo mejor los dejo solos – Dijo Emmett mientas se levantaba de mi cama y se dirigía a la puerta- Edward lo miro sacando chispas por los ojos

Antes de cerrar la puerta Emmett se giro a verme y serio pero aun así con una ligera sonrisa dijo

_- _y tu, deja de preocupar esa cabesita, ya veras que solo es una confusión – pensaba protestar pero el alzo un poco la voz para que lo dejara hablar – y... si no lo fuera, encontraremos una solución.

Sin esperar respuesta salio cerrando la puerta. Yo sonreí agradeciéndole internamente por estar conmigo aun en esta locura

cuando mi vista se dirigió a Edward que se encontraba de el otro lado de la cama aun lado de la mesita de noche, pude observar que tenia la mirada puesta en la bandeja que había puesto sobre la cama, con los puños cerrados, y casi podría decir que los apretaba fuertemente; pero ... ¿ por que ?

_- _Edward ¿ estas … - no pude continuar, una mirada fría se poso sobre mi antes de que cerrara los ojos con frustración tomándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos

_- _pasaron unos tensos minutos donde nadie decía ni se movía para nada. Edward suspiro fuerte mente y movió la bandeja para que quedara aun lado mio

_- _necesitas comer – dijo casi ordenando y abrió el envase de Coca- cola que hasta el momento no había visto.

Espero pacientemente hasta que hubiera terminado, me sentía muy incomoda pero no me atrevía a tratar de preguntarle de nuevo que le sucedía. Edward estaba apunto de tomar la bandeja cuando me atreví a hablar

_- _me gusta mucho – en un instante estaba petrificado

_- _¿ como ? - pregunto casi entre dientes mirándome con espanto ( ¿ que le pasa ? )

_- _la canción, tu la pusiste ¿ no ? … Edward ¿ que te sucede ? Estas comportándote muy extraño

_- _estoy bien, no es nada – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza un poco - ¿ como supiste que fui yo ?

_- _¿ quien mas si no tu ? No creo que apareciera mágicamente. Ademas, desde pequeña te eh escuchado tocar el piano, cuando no puedo dormir trato de recordar alguna melodía tuya- mi cara enrojeció con esa confesión, no tenia idea de el porque se la había dicho

en su cara apareció una sincera y linda sonrisa torcida. Quito la bandeja y se acerco unos pasos mas hacia mi

_- _¿ de verdad ? - yo respondí asintiendo con la cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez mas

_- _se que no somos muy cercanos que digamos, pero si te pasa algo, desearía que confiarás en mi

_- _no es nada, es enserio, puede que solo sea una simple tontería. Ahora es mejor que vuelvas a dormir - dijo caminando hacia la puerta

_- _no quiero dormir, aparte quiero saber sobre la … - no me dejo terminar

_- _cuando lleguen los demás hablaremos

_- _pero yo …

_- _duerme

_- _¿ te gusta interrumpirme o … ?

_- _si – dijo antes de reír, yo le respondí sacando le la lengua y el cerro la puerta riéndose

_- _¡ se me van a hinchar los ojos de tanto dormir ! - escuche mas fuerte su melodiosa risa bajando las escaleras

...*...*...

no lo podía creer, - ( es imposible ) - repetía mi una y otra vez. una mano trato de tocarme, pero yo me aleje apoyándome lo mas posible contra la pared, creo que había sido la de Emmett pero no me importaba. quería estar sola. no quería que me vieran de esa forma y menos quería ver la forma en que ellos me miraban

_- _déjenme sola – dije con voz seca y casi sorda después de no se cuanto tiempo en silencio, no sabia cuando habían terminado de hablar y de tratarme de explicar esa locura. Si, "locura" era la palabra que lo definía.

La habitación estaba obscura, ya era de noche. Todos estaban ahí sin decir nada, solo me miraban con lastima

_- _pero Bella ...

_- _Alice, por favor –dije mirando al gran ventanal de la habitación. la primera lagrima cayo de mis ojos, sabia que no podría aguantar mas, pero no quería que ellos presenciaran como me derrumbaba. Había escuchado cada de las palabras que salían de sus bocas, sobretodo la de Carlisle; al principio respondía con mas preguntas, luego con simples "si" o "no" para al ultimo quedar muda

_- _chicos – dijo Carlisle, después escuche pasos alejarse y la puerta cerrarse.

Hasta ese momento, me permití llorar

sentada en la cama empece a llorar y a gritar con fuerza ,al igual que apretaba una almohada contra mi pecho

_- _¡¡¡ NO !!!, ¡¡¡ no es verdad !!!, ¡¡¡ todo es mentira !!!, ¡¡¡ es mentira !!!, ¡¡¡ ellos mienten !!!- ( es cierto ) respondió mi mente encontrá miá ( ellos no me mentirían así y menos con algo tan delicado ).

¿ por que mi mente se revelaba así contra mi ? No podía ser cierto. Era una completa y absurda locura …

Horrorizada vi la imagen formándose en mi mente de una joven frente a mi, haciéndome repetir una y mil veces mas esa historia

mi llanto fue mas fuerte y desgarrador, jadeaba por el oxigeno que cada vez era mas difícil de conseguir. Mi pecho dolía como si hubiera corrido un maratón o mas - ( todo fue mentira, todo en lo que había creído era una mentira, esas cartas ...). recordé las cartas que estaban ahora en mis piernas, Jasper y Rosalie habían ido por ellas a la casa para decirme que a lo que yo me aferraba con tanto empeño, era simplemente basura.

Tome una de ellas y la abrí, mis manos no eran muy estables que digamos, pero logre controlarlas lo suficiente para tratar de leerla, la poca luz de luna que entraba por el ventanal fue de mucha ayuda. Con solo ver el principio la recordé. Podía reconocerla ya que tenia una mancha del chocolate que comí la primera vez que la leí. fue una de la primaras cartas que "recibí", ni siquiera tenia timbre postal.

Como si fuera posible, mi cara se volvió mas blanca al notar que la letra casi era un garabato. Toda la fe que aun conservaba al desear que si fueran las cartas de Charlie se fue por el caño, pero como no podría tratar de negarme a lo evidente, si todo lo que tenia de ellos era la cadenita de Renne y las cartas de... las cartas de Charlie; ja … si como no, mas bien ... mis cartas. Las mire con repulsión, eran la prueba de mi locura, las tome todas entre mis manos y trate de romperlas pero eran demasiadas. Así que fui tomando una por una y fui rompiéndolas en pedasitos sin dejar llorar en ningún momento

maldecía tanto por dentro como por fuera, ¿ como pude haber sido tan tonta ? ¿ como no pude haberme dado cuenta que la letra que leía no era la de Charlie, si no la miá ?

_- _¡ ¿ como pude haber sido tan estúpida ? !, ¿ porque ? - levante la vista y pude ver una silueta en la obscuridad, no muy lejos de mi cama

_- _¡¡¡ DIJE QUE ME DEJARAN SOLA !!!

_- _no te dejare sola – escuche la voz de Edward – me quedare contigo

_- _¡¿ te quedaras ?, ¿ por que quieres estar con una loca ? !

_- _No estas loca – dijo con firmeza

_- _¡ ¿ no ? ! - reí irónicamente - ¡¡¡ por Dios, me escribí a mi misma cartas fingiendo que venían de Charlie, durante todo un año !!! ¡¡¡ y para colmo me escribí informándome su muerte !!!

_- _no sabias lo que hacías

_- _¡¡¡ ESO ES PEOR !!! - me lleve las manos a la cara tratando de tranquilizarme - ¿ que no lo entiendes ? ¿ acaso no lo ves ? - el sonido de mi voz fue amortiguado por las manos. De un momento a otro Edward se había sentado a mi lado y me había colocado encima de su regazo, apoyando mi espalda contra su pecho. Trate de moverme pero el me encerro entre sus brazos

_- _la psiquiatra de la que te hablamos antes, dijo que todo fue a causa del trauma del secuestro y el que hayas perdido a tu madre, dijo que lo mas posible es que esa muchacha, solo trato de protegerte, de … - no lo deje continuar

_- _¿ protegerme ? ¿ acaso esta loca ?

_- _Puede que no haya querido que sufrieras el dolor de perder a tus padres al mismo tiempo, una manera de alivianarlo

_- _dure un año con las esperanzas de que Charlie volviera y así poder superar juntos la perdida de Renne, esperando para ir a un parque de diversiones que fue abandonado a los pocos meses ¿ eso es alivianarlo ? ¡ Me volvió loca ! entiende, eso solo lo haria un loco

_- _no estas loca, mira Bella, no creas que justifico a esa …, si no todo lo contrario; pero lo que quiero que tu entiendas es que no estas loca, no lo estas – lo ultimo lo dijo en mi oído haciéndome estremecer

nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio, las lagrimas aun caían de mis ojos pero yo trataba de no hacerlo mas grande, no quería preocupar a Edward

moví mi cabeza tratando de mirarlo, quedando mi nariz cerca de su cuello, olía exquisito, inhale varias veces para grabarme su aroma

_- _¿ por que te quedaste ?

_- _No quería que estuvieras sola – dijo con voz ligeramente ronca

_- _pero … - puso un dedo en mis labios, y su rostro se fue acernado al mio lentamente. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, remoje mis labios que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo resecos que estaban, Edward me dio una de sus increíbles sonrisas de lado y justo cuando nos íbamos a besar... un bostezo involuntario salio de mi boca

Edward se alejo lo mas posiblemente de mi sin dejas de abrazarme

_- _sera mejor que duermas

_- _¿ de nuevo ? ¿ quieres que sea la nueva Bella durmiente o que ?

_- _Por lo menos el nombre ya lo tienes – rió ligeramente

_- _Edward ¿ puedes quedarte un poco mas ?

- Si eso es lo que quieres – yo asentí con la cabeza. Una lagrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla. Edward la seco suavemente con sus dedos, apretó con mas fuerza mi cuerpo en su pecho sin llegar a lastimarme y dijo

_- _llora, no te preocupes por mi –y como si fuera una orden, mi cuerpo lo obedeció

* * *

_**wow... siento mucho la demora, primero tuve un tratajo temporal ( que ni me lo esperaba por cierto ) y luego otras coas**_

_**pero bueno, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo sacado de mi loka cabeza XD**_

_**si hay dudas sobre el capitulo, con gusto se las aclarare**_

_**no dejare colgada esta historia, es uno de mis propositos de año nuevo.**_

_** bueno, no lo es XD, pero aun así no la dejare a su suerte**_

_**nos vemos =D**_


	8. CB cap 8

_**Disclaimer: **los personajes son exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para mis historias lokas_

**¿Qué dijeron ? a esta loka ya no se le ocurrio como seguirle... Muajajajaja... pues no, solo me llevo muuuucho mas tiempo del que alguna vez imaginé**

**así que, quien lo penso.... afortunadamente para mí, se equívoco**

**( jajaja... me acabo de dar cuenta que en el capitulo dos dice "CAPUTULO 2" XD )  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

.

.

.

"Desperté" unas horas después. Ya que no se le puede llamar dormir a ese aturdimiento después de haber parado de llorar.

Mis ojos ardían y mi cabeza daba un poco de vueltas, la levante de un lugar que me parecía cómodo y reconfortante. Sonreí al recordar y notar que se trataba del pecho de Edward; el se encontraba plenamente dormido. Así que me fui alejando lo mas quedito y lento posible para no despertarlo, cuando pude conseguirlo, maldije por lo bajo al recordar mi pie lastimado, me moría de sed y no podía ser tan cruel con Edward para despertarlo solo por un vaso de agua. Me voltee quedando boca abajo y me empece a deslizar hacia lo orilla del otro extremo, y así seguí hasta llegar a ella y luego tener las dos manos en el suelo. Levante un poco el pie lastimando y seguí avanzando. Parecía como si practicara para el juego de la carretilla. Casi me descontrolo al imaginar a Edward levantándose y tomar mis pies de los tobillos para seguirme el juego.

después de estar completamente en el suelo comencé a gatear hacia la puerta. En el trayecto tuve que morderme varias veces la lengua para no quejarme por las punzadas de dolor que me daban en el pie. Sentía como si me tratar de clavar un clavito cerca de el tobillo, ah y sin contar que en una ocasión en queme dolió mas después de reírme por mi mala imitación de "aventuras en pañales".

Antes de girar la perilla de la puerta; voltee hacia dirección de la cama, donde aun dormía tranquilamente Edward, tenía el brazo aun lado como haciendo el hueco donde me debería de estar encontrando en esos instantes; no pude evitar sonreír ante la ironía, cuantas veces no desee, estar en ese lugar y ahora lo cambiaba por un simple vaso de agua ( aunque podría volver... no, ya llegue hasta aquí para terminar regresando ... aunque es muy tentador) di un suspiro despejando mi mente, abrí la puerta y comencé a gatear por el pasillo.

Aunque conociera la casa desde lo mas lejano que mi memoria puede llegar, el verlo desde esa "altura" modificaba las cosas y hacerlo un poco difícil el orientarse por el lugar, ya que aparte estaba completamente obscuro siendo la madrugada. Pero no me di cuenta de lo que realmente importaba hasta que llegue a las escaleras ( ¡¿como se supone que voy a bajarlas?! ) estaba dándome un golpe mental cuando escuche algo acercarse, no estaba segura de donde provenía. ¿seria Edward?, ¿Carlisle? O peor....

- ¿se te perdió algo' o estas entrenando para las olimpiadas de gateo – escuche decir a Emmett parado en las escaleras seguido de una risa – espera... ¿que demonios...? ¿porque estas aquí, donde esta Edward?

- Este ... ahorita viene

- aja ...

- bueno, esta dormido. Pero es que yo tenia mucha sed y no quise molestarlo por eso

- ya veo.. prefieres romperte la cabeza por andar gateando en las escaleras, que despertarlo para que te traiga un simple vaso de agua – se dedo quieto durante unos segundos

- vamos, que si te creo capaz - se acerco a mi y me tomo en brazos.

Al llegar abajo, me coloco en el sillón en frente de el televisor

- espera y no te muevas – dijo después de prenderlo, me dio el control y se adentro a la cocina.

Después de un largo rato de andar saltando de canal en canal, apareció Emmett con los brazos llenos de comida. Me sonrió mostrándome toda su dentadura y coloco todo en la mesita enfrente de nosotros

- ¿y... el vaso de agua? - el me miro como si le hablara en japones, luego sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión y se metió corriendo de nuevo a la cocina. En seguida salio de ella con una botella de agua fría de a litro

- vaya, contigo nunca voy a temer a deshidratarme – Emmett solo me despeino con la mano y me entrego la botella. Se sentó a mi lado y agarro una gran bolsa de papitas

- ¿que no hay una película de acción o algo por es estilo? Si quieres una de esas dramáticas y mas melosas que nada, de esas que les encanta a ustedes las mujeres, pero por favor... no me mates con eso - Dijo señalando la pantalla. Ya que solo había estado cambiado de canal todo ese rato, no sabia a que se refería, hasta que me fije estaba en una obra de opera

- es que.. yo solo quería agua y volverme a dormir

- mas bien a tratar de dormir, querrás decir – dijo tomando el control de mi mano y buscar algo entretenido que ver

- no, yo... - dejo caer el control en medio de los dos y me miro fijamente

- ya me lo imaginaba, pero esos ojos cansados y tristes me lo confirmaron

- ¿que?

- Que no haz conciliado el sueño, por eso subí... tenia la esperanza que el estar con Edward contigo seria suficiente, pero ya hemos confirmado que tu guardián necesita mas entrenamiento de resistencia, ya vez se quedo dormido a la primera – no lo dijo en forma de reproche, mas bien en forma de burla, pero aun así...

- no, él lo hizo muy bien, pero estaba cansado, él no tiene la culpa, ademas...

- calma, calma... no me acordaba que te gusta defenderlo, hasta por que se le callo un lápiz – dijo alzando las manos como rindiéndose

- el director casi se cae por el, alguien tenia que hacerlo, ademas si yo no se lo hubiera pedido no se le hubiera caído

- mejor no empecemos, con eso si. Eso hace mas de 10 años – empezó a reír, vaya deberías de ser abogada. Sonreí pensando en la posibilidad.

Después de ver algunas partes de un programa de bromas, pude ver de reojo como fijaba su vista en mi

- Bella, quiero que habl...

- no – no lo deje terminar

- Bella

- no quiero Emmett

- el no hablar de ello no va a hacer que desaparezca el dolor

- y el que lo haga no los va a revivir

- Bella...

- ¡no Emmett! Sabes que no me gusta hablar de cosas tristes, de cosas malas. Si piensas en eso, atraes eso

- necesitas superarlo, ¿como piensas superarlo si no te enfrentas a ello?

- Existen varios caminos para hacerlo

- el hacer como si no hubiera existido no lo hará, ¿acaso piensas actuar como si nunca te hubiéramos dicho nada? ¿adorando esas malditas cartas como si fueran tu vida? - me asuste al escuchar atrás de nosotros a Jasper

- ¡No! Y para que lo sepan ya no existen, las rompí. Ya no existe ninguna prueba de mi Loc...

- ¿de tu...? ¿de tu que? - me reto Jasper a decirlo

- de mi locura, ni modo que de mi gran inteligencia

- eras muy pequeña, entiende que eso nos pudo haber pasado a cualquiera

- pero no les paso a ustedes, solo a mi. A la loca

- ¡¡¡demonios!!! - exploto Emmett

- ¿como te hacemos entender que no lo estas? ¡No es así. No estas loca y malditos somos si no le partimos la cara al imbécil que se atreva a decírte lo contrario! – Jasper se acerco a mi, se sentó al otro lado de mi en el sillón y me acerco a el con su brazo apoyándome contra el

- no te pedimos que lleves el luto un año, o que mañana saltes de alegría. Solo que confíes en nosotros al igual que en ti para salir de esto lo mejor posible... pero eso si, no trates como si no sucediera nada – dijo Emmett acariciándome el brazo, yo asentí con la cabeza.

Los tres nos pusimos a ver la película "el hombre de la mascara de hierro" había sido mi favorita por años

- se me olvidaba, mañana Jazz y yo nos quedaremos contigo

- ¿que?, no no es necesario, yo voy a ir...

- no, Carlisle ya nos autorizo y esta de acuerdo con nosotros que no te vas a mover de aquí al menos tres días

- pero... - empece a decir pero Jasper me interrumpió

- nada, la verdad es que todos nos queríamos quedar, pero solo nos dejo a uno de nosotros, aparte de Emmett claro. Tuvimos que competir para ver quien se quedaba y al final yo saque el cerillo las corto

- ¿ y tu como lo conseguiste? - pregunte volteando hacia Emmett

- le dije que podrá sustituirme Gutierres, ya que el me debe varias. Al principio no estaba convencido, pero termino desistiendo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros – mira, esa parte es mi favorita...

- Vaya, somos buenos dando discursos- dijo Emmett después de un rato

- si, sobre todo tu, eres el maestro- dijo Jasper sarcásticamente

- ya vendrás a mi por consejos – dijo Emmett entrecerrando los ojos

- si Jazz, Emmett tiene razón, el es un estuche de Hombre... fijate, sabe dar increíbles y emotivos discursos, sabe todo acerca de las guerras, se sabe cualquier poema que te puedas imaginar y por ultimo, pero mas importante, sabe lo importante de una buena dieta – dije señalando a la gran montaña de comida que se encontraba en la mesa – no tengo idea de como pudo terminar nuestra relación, soy tan desdichada sin su amor- dije dramáticamente recostándome en Jasper como moribunda, tapándome la cara con el antebrazo

en realidad no era tan difícil de comprender. Si, el me quería, me protegía, me hacia reír. Pero simplemente con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta, de que aunque nos amaramos y nos necesitáramos uno al otro, en realidad no lo hacíamos como pareja, si no lo mas cercano a hermanos. Así que técnicamente seguimos igual, nos queremos igual, nos divertimos igual y nos relacionamos igual; simplemente que la diferencia es que ya no "andamos" y todo lo que a eso conlleva

- ya veras diablilla – Dijo Emmett antes de abalanzarse sobre mi y hacerme cosquillas

- ¡Jazz, sal... Salvame! Dije con el poco aire que lograba juntar entre cada risa

- no, no te vayas al lado oscuro Jazz, únete a mi contra la diablilla – Jasper lo pensó en un momento y en el otro se le había unido a Emmett

- ¡¡¡ jajajajaja... es.. esppp..eren !!! - ellos se detuvieron. Inhale lo mas posible de oxigeno para poder hablar – Jazz, si te unes a mi, te doy la ultima rebanada de pastel de zanahoria que me tocaba, esta en el Refrigerador y es la única que queda -Jasper sonrió y me dio la mano

- trato - me respondió guiñándome el ojo y en seguida ambos nos lanzamos contra Emmett

- ¡¡¡ Traidor, me cambias por una rebanada de pastel !!!

...

¿ y que dijeron ? ¿Esta se quedo feliz como si nada? ¿no sufrió?

Pues les diré. Si, pase unos días después muy difíciles, enterarte de de que estas loca o como dirían "confundida" no es nada fácil. Todos han tratado de decirme que es por que "estaba confundida y traumatizada y por eso me programaron la información" ni que yo fuera que... el resultado es lo mismo, viví en un mundo paralelo a la vez que vivía la realidad, se que suena extraño pero así es.

El tiempo con el que dure inmovilizado el pie, no fui al instituto; tal y como lo ordeno Carlisle. Emmett tenia ya en la cabeza todo lo que íbamos a hacer durante esos tres días, pero le llamaron del Instituto temprano en la mañana del lunes, por que unos alumnos querían que al ajedrez lo tomaran como un deporte en el instituto y que el profesor Gutierres no podía encargarse por que afortunadamente para él, pero no para Emmett; su esposa había entrado en labor de parto, así que se él tendría que encargarse de los alumnos Emmett.

Emmett dijo que era lo mas estúpido que hubiera escuchado- claro que no se refería a lo de la señora Gutierres, de eso estaba feliz - y que no tenia por que andar desperdiciando su preciado tiempo en ñoñerias, que esos alumnos simplemente eran unos haraganes.

Como eso solo dependió de algunas horas, los dos días siguientes si se quedo con Jasper y conmigo. Se paso todo el tiempo diciéndonos como torturaría a esos pobres debiluchos de aquí a que el director decidiera si aceptaba la propuesta o no. Sus ocurrencias nos mataban de risa. La verdad gustaba mucho ellos que estuvieran conmigo, pero a la vez deseé que no fuera así. me fue doloroso tener que sonreír para ellos, tener que mostrar lo mas mínimo de dolor, ya que no me gustaría dañarlos con mi dolor; pero a la vez no fingí completa felicidad, si no no me la hubieran creído

las noches no podría decir que fueron peor, pero de alguna forma lo fueron ... llore, llore por mis padres, por la forma en que murieron y por el tiempo en el que no pude llevar luto por Charlie. Bueno, no en el tiempo correcto. Pero no llore sola y esa es la razón por la que pienso que no fue peor, Edward me acompañaba en las noches, se quedo conmigo esas noches que se convirtieron en semanas. El sin palabra alguna me consolaba, solo me recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho y hacia con su manos círculos en mi espalda mientras yo lloraba. Logre sentir su tristeza al verme sufrir, pero fui egoísta; tenia su permiso y lo aproveche para sacar el dolor que llevaba dentro

pero una noche lo decidí... ¡basta de llorar!. Sabia que le había prometido a Emmett, pero sobretodo a Jasper tomármelo con calma, pero era suficiente y ya era tiempo de seguir adelante.

...

Estaba enfrente de la puerta de estudio de Carlisle. Tenía que hablar con el y no solo por el permiso que necesitábamos las chicas y yo, si no por que ademas lo habíamos visto extraño últimamente, parecía decaído o ausente. Ya sea en el hospital o en la misma casa, pero dentro de su mente.

Ya habíamos tratado hablar con él, pero siempre salia con que estaba bien.

Bueno, esta ocasión seria distinto. No se le iba a hacer tan fácil deshacerse de mi

toque débilmente pero con convicción, espere algunos segundos una respuesta, la cual nunca llegó. Así que sin esperar mas abrí la puerta y me adentre al estudio

- si no respondí fue por algo – dijo secamente Carlisle dándome la espalda frente al gran ventanal viendo unos archivos que tenia en las manos

- lo siento – dije solo por educación y no por que en realidad lo sintiera

- Estoy ocupado ¿Qué quieres Isabella?- pregunto recalcando un poco la voz al pronunciar mi nombre

"Isabella" ese había sido su escudo todo este tiempo, ya que cada vez que trataba de hablar con él, él simplemente decía esa palabra y mi seguridad se desmoronaba. Pero ya no mas

- Dr. Cullen – creí ver un estremecimiento de su parte. Para después por primera vez en mucho tiempo mirarme directo a los ojos

- Vaya, Dr. Cullen. Si hubiera sabido que con eso llamaría su atención, lo habría hecho desde la primera vez que trate de hablar con usted – dije en tono seco e irónico. El no pareció reaccionar; ni siquiera se movió

- ¡Demonios Carlisle, detén este estúpido juego. Ni que viviéramos en épocas antiguas o fueras mi padre, no hay ninguna razón como para hablarnos de usted!

vi como su mirada se ensombrecía y por fin abrió la boca para hablar

- no se de que juego me hablas Isabella

- ¡¡¡Isabella mis...!!! - no pude evitar estallar. Sus ojos se abrieron en desacuerdo al lenguaje que estuve apunto de utilizar

- lo siento, es que estoy harta. Frente a todos apenas me das un "Buenos Días Bella" y cuando estamos a solas me das puros "Muy ocupado Isabella" mas secos que las barras nutritivas de avena que compra Rosalie- parecía que iba a decir algo pero no lo deje

- ¿Quieres mi autorización? Te la doy, no se me va a caer el cabello por escucharte llamarme por el nombre de Bella en vez de Isabella – alcé los brazos exasperada

- ¿A que haz venido Is...? - se detuvo en seco al ver mi mirada de "ni te atrevas"

- B...e... Bella – por raro que parezca; me dio la extraña impresión de que le costo trabajo decirlo

suspire sonoramente para tranquilizarme

- eh venido a pedirte permiso para mi y las demás - ( aparte de tratar de averiguar que es lo que te pasa, pero ya veo que no estas como que con un buen humor, así que tendré que dejarlo para después... de nuevo)

- ¿para? - pregunto dejando los archivos que tenía, sobre el escritorio

- Lauren Mallory, una compañera va a dar una fiesta en la alberca de su casa, ¿si te acuerdas de ella? Es medio cae gorda aveces pero...; bueno, la fiesta va a hacer dentro de 3 semanas

- aun falta tiempo ¿por que con tanta anticipación?

- Es que lo mas posible es que vayan muchos, así que los Srs. Mallory quieren conseguir chaperones para que los ayuden a mantener el orden ¿no quieres ser uno de ellos? Así podrías ir con nosotros

- No, estoy ocupado con varios casos

- oh, que lastima – (me hubiera gustado verlo en traje de baño.. ¿que estoy diciendo?)

- ¿lastima? - pregunto confundido

- este... no me hagas caso – dije sonrojándome. En eso empece a reír

- ¿que? - estaba extrañado ante mi inexplicable risa

- es que pensé en algo irónico – él arqueo una ceja

- no te sigo

- que para no ser mi padre te pido permisos como si lo fueras

todo rastro de humor o expresión desapareció de su rostro

- ¡¡¡santo cielo Bella, entiéndelo de una buena vez, no soy tu padre, no lo eh sido y nunca querré serlo!!!

por un momento me quede en blanco ante tal reacción - ( por fin lo entendió, se lo eh venido diciendo desde que entre. Pero... ¿Cómo que...? )

- ¡¿Cómo que no te gustaría?! - (¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! )- ¡¿Acaso soy peor que Hitler para que no quieras ser mi padre?!- si, aveces puedo ser muy dramática. Corte rápidamente la distancia que había entre nosotros – ¡¡¡haber, dime una buena razón, una sola por la que no querrías!!! – dije mirándolo hacia arriba ya que el me gana en altura.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos con tanta intensidad, que flaquee por un instante, pero pronto logre volver a mi postura y mi mirada retadora

- ¡¿Porqué? Porque no podría hacer ésto! – dijo antes de chocar nuestros labios bruscamente

Al principio estuve asombrada, prácticamente paralizada. Nunca me hubiera imaginado tal acción por parte suya, pero el continuo moviendo sus labios contra los míos con furor. Después más pausado y delicado. Se separo un poco de mi para trazar mis labios con su lengua y lamer las partes lastimadas por su principal brutalidad. A eso ya no pude resistir y mis labios empezaron a moverse junto a los suyos. Pronto nuestras lenguas danzaban un baile de amantes entre nuestras bocas. Parecía ser un beso eterno al que con gusto moriría por ello, pero el en breve nos separo y me alejo a un brazo de distancia de el

- Esto, esto esta mal – nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y nuestros labios rojos e hinchados con un color rojo sangre

- solo besame – enrolle mis manos en su cuello, me pare de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y lo besé

no pasó mucho para que el me correspondiera. Tomó mi cintura entre sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él. Diciéndome con ello que me quería con él y para él; y yo estaba de acuerdo con éso - ( se que esta mal, pero no me importa. Solo me importa el ahora y lo que sentimos. )

nos besamos cada vez con mayor intensidad, disfrutando el momento, nuestro momento. Por un segundo creí haber escuchado algo, pero lo ignore; aunque solo hasta que escuchamos...

.

.

.

* * *

_**si, hasta ahí llega el capitulo jejeje...**_

_**ya se que siempre lo digo, pero aun así lo voy a decir ( me enterco en decirlo XD )**_

_**siento mucho la demora, pero no el resultado. así que agradesco mucho su paciencia que es bastante mas que la mia jajaja...**_

_**me voy, cuidense muxo**_

_**los Reviews no causan ceguera ( o eso espero XD)**_

_**ahora si me voy, ya que empiezo a delirar jejeje...**_

_**chiao =D**_

_**Aily Cullen P.  
**_


End file.
